D'un monde à l'autre
by The Disturbed AngeL
Summary: Edward a montré la porte à Mustang, il lui a tout raconté de son ancienne vie et maintenant que vont-ils faire? Chapitre VII! Voilà la suite! FIC SUSPENDUE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** le monde de FMA et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

**Genre **: je ne sais pas comment définir, vous verrez bien

**Résumé **: Quand deux mondes se croisent

Bonjour bonjour,

Et bien, on peut dire que ça fait vraiment un bail que je n'ai pas posté d'histoires, plus d'un an pour être exacte, ça date vraiment…

Pourquoi je m'y remets ?? en fait j'ai jamais abandonné mais j'ai manqué de temps, et pourtant j'ai continué à écrire, j'ai plusieurs histoires de côté, elles ne sont pas finies parce qu'elles sont longues et de séries différentes en plus (bleach et naruto)

Donc j'ai décidé de m'y remettre en reprenant par FMA parce que même si j'aime d'autres séries désormais, celle-ci reste ma préférée et puis le dernier scan m'a cloué au sol, ça m'a remotivé pour écrire !

C'est une histoire que j'avais déjà posté il y a très longtemps mais en la relisant je n'avais pas aimé donc je l'avais supprimé et finalement réécrite, alors vous me direz ce que vous en pensez…je préviens d'avance que je ne sais pas à quelle allure je vais poster les autres chapitres, je vais essayer de le faire au moins toutes les deux voir trois semaines…je vais essayer promis !! Il n'y aura pas énormément de chapitres de toute façon, je ne sais pas faire dans la longueur mais j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira !

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !!!

Ps : je demande pardon d'avance pour les fautes…

**CHAPITRE I**

Par où commencer...

C'est assez difficile à dire...

Surtout à croire en fait...

Quoique...toute l'histoire est bizarre...

Rien que le fait que je sois ici est bizarre...

Ah je ne vous l'ai pas dit...

Je ne suis pas d'ici...

Je ne suis pas de votre monde...

Cela fait maintenant sept ans que je vis ici, sept ans que j'ai perdu la chance qui m'était offerte, celle de rentrer chez moi, de vivre près des personnes qui m'étaient chères...

Et je ne l'ai pas fait, pourquoi me demanderez-vous, à dire vrai que j'ignore, je pense que sur le moment, je n'ai pensé qu'à sauvegarder ce monde, à le sauver de la destruction, à empêcher cette maudite porte de rester ouverte!

Foutaises, je savais très bien qu'ils pouvaient trouver le moyen de la détruire sans moi, je savais très bien que beaucoup de monde comptait sur moi, que beaucoup attendait mon retour et j'ai encore agi égoïstement...

Je n'avais juste pas prévu que j'avais un frère aussi têtu, il n'a pas voulu m'abandonner et a, au final, sacrifié sa vie auprès des autres pour être avec moi...

Dans mon monde, j'étais une personne importante, je dirais presque de renommée mondiale, j'étais le Fullmetal Alchemist!!!

ça ne vous parle pas on dirait?? C'est normal quelque part, je vous avais prévenu, je viens d'un monde semblable au votre mais pourtant si différent...

Si différent...

Alors que vous aviez vos avions, vos bombes et vos missiles, nous avions l'alchimie, le pouvoir de faire de n'importe quel élément un objet, une arme, un pouvoir capable de sauver des vies comme d'en détruire, une arme à double tranchant...

Une arme qui m'a coûté beaucoup...

Mais c'est une autre histoire...

Ici l'alchimie est une légende, le pouvoir de transformer l'eau en vin, du plomb en or, pour vous, c'est grotesque, impossible, pour moi il n'y avait rien de plus simple, un claquement de main et vous l'aviez...

Et j'ai abandonné ce pouvoir pour vivre ici et mon frère a fait de même et nous nous en accommodons même si au début, les choses ont été difficiles, surtout pour Al, mon petit frère.

Moi j'avais déjà vécu deux ans ici, alors j'étais habitué mais je l'ai vraiment plaint, il a du apprendre à vivre sans l'alchimie et maintenant on s'en sort plutôt bien.

Et ça fait sept ans, j'avais dix huit quand je suis revenu ici, j'en ai 25 aujourd'hui et Al en a 20, il prépare son diplôme pour entrer en fac de médecine, il voulait sauver des vies, j'espère qu'il en aura l'opportunité!

Alors tout ce que je peux faire pour l'aider est de faire en sorte qu'il ne manque de rien, de l'aider à payer ses études...

Moi?? houlà j'ai jamais été très studieux et puis c'est mieux comme ça, je l'ai condamné à vivre dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien, à ne plus voir ceux qu'ils aimaient, j'ai une dette à vie envers lui, même si lui m'assure que ça ne le dérange pas, qu'il aime ce monde, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable alors j'essaye de l'aider au mieux...

J'ai décidé de lui payer ses études en travaillant, je ne veux pas qu'il laisse tomber, il est si proche de la réussite, bon je pense qu'il a encore pas mal d'années d'études devant lui mais il a deja passé la première année et à ce que j'ai appris, passer la première année de médecine vous assure que de la réussite par la suite, disons que je les ai regardé bizarre ces camarades de classe au début mais après tout si c'est qu'il souhaite, je ne me mettrais jamais en travers de son chemin, je l'épaulerai aussi longtemps qu'il me sera possible de le faire!

- Yo Ed, t'es en retard vieux!!

Je suis sur mon lieu de travail, je bosse dans un restaurant qui fait bar en même temps et garderie les mercredis et samedi, curieux me dirait vous, mais ce pays a connu aussi les atrocités de la guerre et le gérant du resto veut aider au mieux les personnes qui cherchent à se reconstruire alors s'il peut les soulager en gardant leur mômes, pourquoi pas...

Je suis entré par la porte de derrière, celle des salariés, celui qui m'a fait une remarque s'appelle Marc, j'm'entends plutôt bien avec lui, il me reproche uniquement mon côté tête en l'air et le fait que je ne prenne jamais rien au sérieux, c'est peut-être vrai je n'en sais rien, je ne me préoccupe pas trop de tout ça, je fais juste mon travail, je ne m'attarde jamais vraiment, j'évite les contacts trop personnels avec mes collègues même si je les aime bien...

Je pense que quelque part, il y a une part de moi, qui sait qu'elle n'est pas d'ici, qu'elle ne doit pas se lier à qui que ce soit, qu'elle doit se consacrer uniquement à son frère, que lui au moins réussisse sa vie...

- Je sais, je sais...le patron a râlé je suppose...

- Un peu qu'il a râlé, et sur moi en plus! j'suis censé lui dire quoi moi quand t'es pas capable de regarder un planning?! bon sang Edward, va falloir faire quelque chose, il va finir par te virer un de ces jours..

Je sens de l'inquiétude dan sa voix mais je lui fais juste un sourire qui se veut rassurant et j'enfile vite fait mon costume de pingouins comme je l'appelle pour me rendre à l'étage où se trouve le restaurant, je passe devant les cuisines faisant un signe au chef et au reste du personnel qui me répondent par un signe de main et en me disant la même chose que Marc

- Le patron va t'engueuler!!

- Ah ça va je sais!

J'arrive enfin deux grandes portes qui barrent l'entrée à la salle du resto, je reste devant quelque secondes, posant juste ma main dessus puis inspirant un grand coup je pousse l'une des portes et sui aveuglé quelques instants par la luminosité de la pièce, j'ai parfois l'impression d'être dans une salle de réception pour bourges mais ce n'est pas le cas, je met ma main devant mes yeux le temps de m'habituer à la lumière quand une ombre devant moi me pousse à la rabaisser de suite,

Devant moi se dresse la patron, je suis obligé de lever la tête pour le voir, bien que j'ai pris en taille, cet homme est au moins dix fois plus grand que moi, il a toujours son habituelle moustache enroulée sur les côtés, il a ses cheveux plaquées en arrière qui lui donne un côté assez stricte, il n'y a que son embonpoint qui contraste avec l'image que cet homme veut donner, il n'y a que du bon chez lui, pas un gramme de méchanceté et je l'admire rien que pour ça...

- Ohhhh mon serveur a décidé de pointer le bout de son nez!!

- Serveur??

Je bredouille à moitié, habituellement je suis derrière le bar, je ne sers jamais en salle parce qu'il sait que je serai obligé d'enlever mon gant et il sait également que ma plus grande crainte serait de voir els visages dégoutés des personnes en voyant mon automail recouvrant la totalité de mon bras car pour servir les plats, je dois également remonter la manche de ma chemise jusqu'au coude.

- Oui!! serveur parce que figure toi mon petit Edward, quelqu'un a du te remplacer au bar, dc comme ce quelqu'un était serveur, il me manque quelqu'un pour la salle et je ne peux pas lui demander de remettre son uniforme maintenant, tu me comprends n'est-ce pas?

Je n'ai pas tiqué sur le « petit » parce que je maintenant je considère que j'ai passé l'âge de m'arrêter sur ce genre de choses, tout en me parlant, il a passé son gros bras autour de mes épaules et m'a trainé avec lui tout en agitant l'autre bras pour accompagné son récit, comme d'habitude il n'y a aucune animosité dans sa voix et je me sens apaisé, il est le premier à ne m'avoir jamais jugé, jamais rien demandé quand à mon automail, jamais il n'a cherché à savoir d'où venait une telle technologie, une telle avancée dans les prothèses...

Non, il m'a juste regardé et m'a juste demandé si je savais utiliser un verre et m'a embauché, depuis je me considère comme son petit protégé, j'ai ce lien particulier avec lui, peut-être parce que parfois, j'ai l'impression de ressentir ce lien si particulier qu'à un père avec son fils...

J'évite de me remémorer la dernière fois que j'ai vu mon père, je n'en ai d'ailleurs jamais parlé à Al, je n'ai pas pu, aurait-il seulement accepté ce sacrifice qu'il a fait pour nous, me pardonnerait-il s'il voyait que nous sommes restés ici, et qu'il a fait ça pour rien? moi je ne me pardonne pas et malgré toute la haine que j'ai pu ressentir pour lui, je sais aujourd'hui pourquoi il est parti, pourquoi il a fait ce choix quitte à se faire souffrir...

Alors quand je regarde le patron, j'ai l'impression de ressentir un peu de chaleur humaine, il est le seul que j'autorise à faire ce genre de gestes, le seul que je laisse poser une main sur moi, je l'ai dis je ne veux plus me lier à qui que ce soit...

- Patron, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais....

Il m'attrape d'un coup par les épaules et s'abaisse pour planter ses yeux dans les miens, je me sens d'un coup misérable en face de lui mais ses yeux qui s'étaient fait durs, se radoucissent en un instant face à mon inquiétude,

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, tu n'es pas un monstre Ed, et le premier qui fera ne serait-ce qu'une remarque, je le jette dehors, client ou pas client!

Comment peut-il tellement croire en moi, comment peut-il me faire confiance à ce point alors qu'il ne me connaît pas, il ne connaît pas la moitié des horreurs que j'ai pu faire ou subir...je sais qu'il ne me voit que comme un gamin de 25 ans paumé et qui en a vu des pas très belles dans sa vie mais s'il savait qu'à moi tout seul j'étais une arme de destruction massive, il ne verrait plus de même œil...

Je reviens à la réalité par une tape sur l'épaule si forte que je manque d'en perdre mon équilibre et je le regarde se redresser et me poser un bloc note dans les mains, je crois que là j'ai plus trop le choix, c'est avec crainte que je met le bloc sur le bar et que d'un mouvement je retire mon gant à la main droite révélant mon automail aux yeux de tous...

Certains de mes collègues s'arrêtent de servir des clients en le voyant pour la première fois, je ne suis pas à l'aise quand je vois Marc qui me regarde, un grand sourire aux lèvres, le genre de sourire qui veut dire « t'inquiète restes toi même et fonce! » Je reprends alors du poil de la bête et récupère mon bloc note avant de demander aux autres serveurs quelle table n'a pas encore passé de commande, ils me montrent alors une table du doigt et sans me départir de mon assurance, je m'avance vers cette dernière, ne remarquant pas de nombreux regards sur moi ou plutôt sur ma main jusqu'à ce que la voix forte du patron ne résonne de nouveau dans mes oreilles,

- On est pas au cirque ici alors remettez-vous au boulot!

Un léger rire m'échappe quand j'arrive enfin devant la fameuse table, je ne regarde pas les personnes que j'ai en face de moi et cherche un stylo dans ma chemise quand j'entends la voix d'une première personne parler

- Oh mon dieu chéri, tu as vu ce qu'il a à sa main?

Le stylo que j'avais trouvé m'échappe des mains dans un mouvement incontrôlé, je le ramasse en me dépêchant sachant qu'à ce moment-même je ne fais pas très professionnel quand une deuxième voix parvient à mes oreilles et me paralyse

- Mais enfin, ça ne se fait pas de dire ça, pense un peu à ce que doit ressentir ce jeune homme...

C'est le cœur battant et tout mon corps tremblant que j'ose enfin regarder les personne que j'ai en face de moi, j'ai peur...j'ai peur de ma mémoire...j'ai peur de cette voix que je viens d'entendre me ramenant des années en arrière....j'ai peur de voir la personne en face de moi...

Et pourtant, devant moi j'ai une femme blonde aux yeux marrons, au regard dur mais pourtant si calme et la personne à côté est un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux de la même couleurs...une voix que j'aurai jamais cru réentendre un jour...une personne qui vient de prendre ma défense...une personne que je n'ai pas vu depuis des années, une personne que je ne reverrais jamais car ce n'est pas la vraie qui se tient devant moi...pas cette personne que j'ai connu...

Malgré tout, je ne peux empêcher mon coeur de battre à tout rompre et je me sens tout à coup très faible quand je m'entends moi-même prononcer un mot que je n'aurai normalement jamais du dire...un mot qui n'a pas lieu d'être dans ce monde...

- Colonel...

Puis c'est le noir...

_**À suivre…**_

Le premier chapitre n'est pas très long, j'en conviens parfaitement mais c'est juste pour mettre l'histoire en place, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et je sais aussi que je coupe net et ça là-dessus j'aime bien faire ça ! Un peu sadique dans l'âme je l'admets mais bon…

Bref j'espère que ça vous a plus et que vous continuerez de lire, je ne voulais pas poster avant d'avoir tout écrit mais voilà ça me manquait trop, pas pu m'empêcher !

Et comme j'ai dis plus haut, je vais essayer de poster assez rapidement, soyez patient, le boulot me prend énormément de temps…malheureusement….

À bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième chapitre en ligne, plus long que le premier, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bonne lecture

**CHAPITRE II**

Quand je reprends connaissance, je suis dans les vestiaires, allongé dans le petit canapé de pause, je regarde autour de moi mais il n'y a personne, j'essaye de me remémorer les derniers moments et tout la scène me revient en tête, je viens de m'évanouir parce que j'ai vu le colonel Mustang...enfin le Mustang de ce monde...celui que je ne connais pas....

Un petit rire m'échappe tandis que je plaque mon bras sur mes yeux et que je sens une larme coulée le long de ma joue...

Pourquoi je pleure? Je pleure à cause de ma faiblesse à ne pas savoir oublier le passé, à me raccrocher à des personnes qui ne savent même pas qui je suis...

Je suis faible....je ne vaux finalement pas grand chose...

L'instant d'après c'est mon deuxième bras que je plaque sur mon visage tandis que je laisse libre cours à mes larmes...je ne suis pas du genre à pleurer pour rien mais je sens qu'en rencontrant le Mustang de ce monde, quelque chose vient de se briser en moi et je prends enfin pleinement conscience de tout ce qu'à impliqué ma venue dans ce monde et de tout ce que j'ai perdu...

Je veux les revoir mais c'est désormais impossible...

- Comment tu te sens mon garçon?

Je me relève d'un bond en entendant la voix du patron qui vient d'ouvrir la porte et qui me regarde d'un oeil inquiet, je me dépêche alors d'essuyer mes yeux mais je sais qu'il est trop tard et qu'il m'a vu pleurer quand il prend une chaise et vient se poser à côté de moi,

- Tu nous as fait peur tu sais...tu aurais pu te faire très mal si ce client ne t'avait pas rattrapé dans ta chute, il a eu un sacré réflexe...

- Je suis désolé...

C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire, savoir que c'est cet homme qui m'a rattrapé me fait mal au coeur et je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge, je ne peux pas parler plus, et je repense au passé, à ce que le colonel aurait dit s'il m'avait vu ainsi, il se serait foutu de moi comme d'habitude mais il aurait eu les mots forts pour me remettre d'aplomb et malheureusement, personne ici n'a ce même talent à m'aider à me relever...

- Ne t'excuse pas, tu as le droit d'avoir un moment de faiblesse, tu es peut-être toujours en retard mais tu es celui qui travaille également le plus ici...

Je hausse un sourcil sur sa façon de me faire comprendre que j'ignore ce qu'est la ponctualité mais je ne préfère rien dire qui pourrait aggraver mon cas...

- Tu vas rentrer chez toi pour ce soir, on a prévenu ton frère, il ne devrait plus tarder...

Bien sur, fallait s'en douter qu'il préviendrait Al, moi qui ne veut plus l'inquiéter c'est mal barré, mais bon, peut-être qu'un peu de repos mais ferait effectivement du bien...

- Merci patron....

- Me remercie pas non plus, je vais pouvoir dire aux autres que tu te sens mieux et dire au client que tu n'as rien de grave, il croit que c'est de sa faute à cause de la remarque de sa femme à propos de ta main.

Alors comme ça, il est encore là, là dessus, ils se ressemblent bien ces deux-là, même dans deux mondes différents, on dirait que le caractère reste le même...mais le savoir marier à Hawkeye fait un drôle d'effet, j'espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas la même femme que j'ai connu sinon je le plains vraiment!

Je regarde mon chef sortir quand un cri me sort de mes pensées et je vois la porte de service s'ouvrir en grand pour laisser passer Al qui semble essouffler comme pas possible, je le regarde récupérer son souffle quand ses yeux se posent sur moi et qu'il marche d'un gros pas vers moi avant de me mettre un claque sur la tête!

- Non mais ça va pas de me faire une frayeur pareille!! je t'ai dis cent fois de pas te surmener mais non tu m'écoutes pas! J'en ai marre Ed, arrête de t'impliquer autant pour moi et laisse-moi-t'aider!!

Je sens dans le ton de sa voix toute sa colère et aussi sa peur, c'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé, je suis tout ce qu'il lui reste, il n'a plus personne à part moi et moi...j'ai encore agi égoïstement...j'ai pensé qu'à son bonheur et pas à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir...

- Pardonne moi Al...je fais que des conneries en ce moment, promis je vais faire des efforts!

- Mouai...j'suis pas convaincu...aller viens on rentre!

Sur le coup, je ne peux vraiment pas m'empêcher de rire en voyant sa tête de boudeur, il n'y a que lui pour me faire passer des larmes au rire et c'est une vraie bouffée d'oxygène!

Au moment de sortir, je regarde à droite à gauche, de peur de retomber sur mes clients, Al s'aperçoit de mon manège et me demande ce qu'il me prend tout à coup, il me sent stressé et tendu comme jamais, je lui dois des explications

- Al c'est pas le surmenage qui a fait que j'ai perdu connaissance...

Je vois à son regard que ce que je dis l'intéresse au plus haut point et qu'il m'incite à aller jusqu'au bout

- Tu te souviens de la dernière fois que j'ai vraiment eu un coup de blues, tu te souviens à cause de qui?

Il acquiesce doucement, mais il commence à avoir peur surtout que je prend mon temps pour lui expliquer, il sait de quoi je parle, il sait que ça remonte à bien longtemps mais lui comme moi ne pourra jamais oublier...

- Al je suis tombé nez à nez avec Mustang et Hawkeye ce soir...ceux de ce monde...c'est pour ça que je suis tombé dans les pommes...j'ai paniqué...

- Oh mon dieu...c'était vraiment eux?...je veux dire...les mêmes?

Je lui fais seulement un signe de tête en guise de réponse, oui c'était bien eux, avec quelques différences mais bel et bien les mêmes, j'aurai jamais cru que les voir me chamboulerait autant, peut-être parce que je n'ai pas pensé à eux très souvent depuis qu'on vit ici, et etre confronté à son passé en une fraction de seconde m'a fait perdre tout mes moyens d'un seul coup...

Je mets mes mains dans mes poches et remonte mon col de veste jusqu'à ce qu'on n'aperçoive plus que mes yeux, il ne fait pas bien chaud dehors, on sent que l'hiver arrive à grands pas, mais ce n'est pas à cause du froid que je camoufle comme ça, je ne veux pas tomber sur eux une fois de plus, je ne veux pas voir dans les yeux de Hawkeye cette pitié face à mon infirmité, parce que c'est bien ce que je suis ici, un infirme...moi je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, je me vois plutôt comme une survivant...

Mais bon que peut-on y faire, c'est la vie et je ne vais pas revenir la dessus...

- Et...quel effet ça t'a fait? Heuuu je veux dire...tu as ressenti quoi en les voyant?

C'est bien Al, je savais que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il en viendrait à me poser ce genre de questions, maintenant, le plus dur est de trouver la bonne réponse, qu'est-ce que je peux avoir ressenti en me retrouvant face à un passé que je voulais oublier?

Plus je me remémore la scène plus en fait, je me rends compte qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, je veux dire, quand j'ai vu Hawkeye, j'ai rien ressenti de particulier, j'ai justé été super surpris de l'avoir en face de moi, vous vous imaginez après cinq ans à vivre ici, vous tombez sur une anciennes collègue de l'armée qui en fait ne vous connaît parce qu'ici, vous n'existez pas vraiment?

Non c'est pas l'avoir vu qui m'a le plus troublé, je pense que c'est en entendant sa voix à lui que j'ai perdu pied...

Quand j'y repense, il a toujours eu une place assez important dans notre vie, dans la mienne, il a sans doute été ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une figure paternelle, je l'ai toujours ressenti comme ça, je me souviens l'avoir un jour appelé « papa » pour le faire chier (1)et je me souviens de ce pincement au coeur que j'ai ressenti en l'appelant ainsi, comme si ça avait été naturel...

Mais maintenant, je ne suis plus très sur que ce pincement a été du au fait que je le considérais comme un père...pas après ce que j'ai vécu ce soir...

- ...Je pense que pour le peu de secondes où je les ai eu en face de moi, j'ai ressenti de la joie Al...mais mon esprit a tout de suite pris le dessus et m'a fait comprendre que ces personnes-là, je ne les connaissais pas...et le pourquoi de mon malaise, ça a juste été la panique, je peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi, j'suis désolé...

- Ahhhh....qu'est-ce que je n'aurai pas donné pour les voir moi aussi, même s'il ne m'aurait pas reconnu, j'aurai tant voulu revoir au moins une fois un visage familier...

Il y a une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix, je l'entends et la ressens cette tristesse car je suis moi aussi passé par là il y a quelques années, je savais qu'un jour où l'autre elle frapperait aussi mon petit frère,

- Al, dis moi, est-ce que...est-ce que tu regrettes de m'avoir suivi?

ça y est, je l'ai enfin posé cette question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis cinq ans, moi je sais que je m'en veux de lui imposer cette vie même si c'est lui qui a fait une choix, mais lui, cela fait longtemps que je me demande s'il a vraiment fait le bon choix, si sa vie n'aurait pas été meilleurs auprès de mamie pinako et de Winry...

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Ed...

Il me parle de sa voix si calme, il a toujours été le plus calme, celui qui prenait sur lui quand j'étais en colère, mais ce calme me fait peur, j'ai le sentiment qu'il n'annonce jamais rien de bon

- Ne penses plus jamais que j'ai pas fait le bon choix, tu m'as compris? Notre famille c'est nous deux! et pas l'un sans l'autre!! Je n'ai que toi et tu n'as que moi!! Je ne parle pas de Winry ou mamie, bien sur qu'elles me manquent énormément mais t'as essayé de t'imaginer ce que j'aurai vécu si t'avais passé seul cette porte??!! Si tu m'avais laissé à Amestris avec le colonel à ce moment-là, t'imagines ce que j'aurai pu ressentir??!!

Il a lâché tout ça d'une traite en m'attrapant par le col de ma veste et en collant presque son visage contre le mien, je peux voir la colère dans ses yeux et j'y vois également quelques larmes qui ne demandent qu'à sortir, les voir efface l'étonnement sur mon visage d'un seul coup et doucement je lève ma main pour la placer sur sa tête ce qui lui fait ouvrir les yeux en grands à son tour,

- Je m'excuse petit frère, tu as raison, j'ai pas pensé à toi, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et à la sauvegarde de notre monde...depuis que nous sommes ici, j'ai souvent eu le sentiment de t'avoir forcé à choisir à me suivre et ce sentiment de culpabilité, j'arrive pas à me l'enlever...tu as raison, j'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce que t'aurait ressenti si je t'avais laissé là bas après tout ce que t'avais fait pour me retrouver...j'suis qu'un égoïste...

C'est ça, un égoïste, je le prouve encore maintenant, je viens de mettre en colère mon frère juste parce que JE pensais que sa vie ne lui plaisait peut-être pas, j'ai même pas eu l'impression qu'il était heureux juste parce qu'on était à deux et pourtant c'est le cas...

- T'es pas égoïste frangin, loin de là, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui si t'avais été égoïste, tout ce que je te demande c'est de plus jamais me dire ce genre de choses...je...t'es tout ce que j'ai Ed...

Il laisse libre cours à ses larmes devant moi et d'un geste tendre je passe mes mains sous ses yeux pour les arrêter de couler puis délicatement je pose mon front contre le sien tandis qu'il pose ses mains sur mes poignets, je le regarde fixement et lui fais de même

- Je fais le serment Al, de ne plus jamais te faire de peine, à partir de maintenant c'est toi et moi! Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, je répondrais toujours présent pour toi, toi aussi, tu es tout ce que j'ai!

Je le vois me sourire avant de me prendre dans ses bras d'un mouvement ce qui m'arrache un petit cri avant de commencer à me sentir gêner car nous sommes en plein milieu d'une rue, des gens passent et ils vont sans doute nous regarder bizarrement...

- Heuuuu Al...tu peux me lâcher maintenant tu sais...

Il me relâche doucement mais il a toujours son sourire heureux sur le visage, en le voyant comme ça, je ne peux que me résoudre et c'est avec un soupir que je hausse les épaules en signe de résignation, il arrivera toujours à faire ce qu'il veut de moi finalement, j'ai l'impression que c'est plus moi qui ai besoin de lui que l'inverse.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que t'en penses qu'on rentre se mettre au chaud?

- Excellente idée Ed, au final moi aussi j'ai trop froid...

Je me rends compte que nous somme tous les deux en train de grelotter et je me surprends à rire devant le comique de la situation, il a deux minutes c'était els grandes eaux, le moment de vérité et tout...et maintenant nous sommes là à rire comme des imbéciles mais n'empêche, ça fait du bien de vider son sac de temps en temps, je sais que nos liens se sont plus soudés qu'avant!

Nous nous mettons alors en route et alors que je m'apprête à dire une phrase à Al, j'ai un frisson qui me parcoure l'échine et machinalement je me retourne vers la source de mon malaise soudain et mes yeux finissent par atterrir devant l'entrée du restaurant où je tombe sur deux pupilles noires qui me fixent alors que nous sommes à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'endroit en question.

Le temps d'un instant, je me sens incapable de quitter ce regard qui me brûle comme jamais je n'ai eu cette sensation, je me sens incapable de faire un pas vers Al tant ces yeux semblent m'appeler vers eux...je sens mon souffle qui s'accélère et mon coeur qui s'emballe...

C'est au moment où je sens que je ne peux en supporter davantage qu'une personne vient se mettre dans mon champ de vision et coupe tout contact entre ce regard et moi, j'arrive enfin à détourner la tête et mon premier réflexe est de poser ma main sur mon coeur et d'essayer de reprendre une respiration normale....

- Ed? ça va? qu'est-ce qui te prend??

Je me surprend à serrer très fort ma veste dans mon poing et à serrer la mâchoire...merde....il faut que je me calme sinon je suis pas loin de me refaire un malaise, mon pouls est trop rapide et j'ai mal au ventre comme si on venait de me donner un coup si puissant qu'il pourrait me faire mettre à genou et pourtant je reste debout, me cramponnant à mon manteau telle une bouée de secours, je n'ai pas entendu Al me parler, j'ai juste ces yeux qui souvent encore dans mon champ de vision et j'arrive pas à les faire partir!

- ED!!!

Ma joue me brûle et quand je relève enfin les yeux vers mon frère je vois sa main qui est levée et ses yeux remplis d'inquiétude, je passe alors ma main sur ma joue et constate qu'elle est brûlante, mes yeux reflètent l'incompréhension la plus totale

- Al...tu m'as donné une gifle ou je viens de rêver?

- J'suis désolé frangin mais j'avais beau te parler tu ne répondais pas, tu regardais droit devant toi et même en me mettant devant toi, t'avais l'air totalement perdu, j'avais que ça pour te ramener...

Je ne me suis même pas aperçu de l'état dans lequel j'étais, je continue de fixer Al avec surprise, la main toujours poser sur ma joue, un vent frais vient alors balayer mon visage et ramène quelques mèches de mes cheveux devant ce dernier, j'utilise ma deuxième main pour les maintenir en place quand je regarde au dessus de l'épaule d'Al voir si je n'ai pas imaginer la scène qui vient de se dérouler,

Et non je n'ai pas halluciné quand je le vois prendre la main de la personne qui l'accompagne et partir dans la direction opposée à la notre, une question demeure cependant dans mon esprit et je sens d'avance que je vais passer la nuit à la ressasser sans trouver de réponse...

Pourquoi ai-je eu cette impression que c'est bel et bien le colonel qui vient de me regarder et pas cet homme dont je ne connais rien?

- Tu m'as fait mal quand même tu sais...

- Désolé, j'ai toujours eu du mal à contrôler ma force ha ha!

Et ça le fait rire le bougre, il me fout une tarte et il se marre, tu as voir un peu, je lui fais mon sourire qui ne présage rien de bon ce qui lui fait perdre instantanément le sien et je me mets à lui courir après, sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre et je le regarde détaler comme un lapin tout en rigolant,

C'est essoufflé que nous sommes arrivé à l'appartement, nous sommes pris d'un fou rire tellement puissant que je n'arrive plus à tenir debout et je m'étale de tout mon long dans le canapé en soupirant, j'avais pas ri comme ça depuis pas mal de temps et ça fait un bien fou, je sens Al qui a pris place dans le fauteuil en face du mien, j'entends qu'il a autant de mal que moi à reprendre une respiration normale

- On est vraiment des gosses Ed, mais ça fait vraiment du bien parfois!

- A qui le dis-tu!!! mais là tu m'excuseras je vais me coucher!! si je ne passe pas une bonne nuit, le patron va me tuer si j'ai l'air fatigué demain! en plus c'est le jour où on garde les mômes, faut que je sois en forme!!

- Ah oui c'est vrai!!!! tu vas encore être leur dieu si tu leur raconte encore les histoires qu'ils aiment tant!

Ah la rançon du succès auprès des 5-10 ans, va falloir que je m'y fasse un jour!!! Mais....

S'ils savaient que toutes ses histoires étaient vraies et qu'elles nous ont causé beaucoup de douleurs et de peine...

Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire pas vrai??

C'est en souriant qu'il a toujours le mot de la fin, les mots qu'il faut pour me rappeler que c'est derrière nous tout ça, je prends une grande inspiration et me lève du canapé où j'étais allongé puis me dirige vers Al pour lui faire un bisou sur le front et lui souhaité la bonne nuit

Une fois arrivé dans ma chambre, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et contemple la ville de ma fenêtre, je reste plusieurs minutes dans cette position avant de me décider à me mettre sous les couvertures après m'être changé, j'étend mes bras de chaque côté de mon corps et reste là à contempler le plafond, tout sourire a disparu de mon visage et je ne peux empêcher mon esprit de partir là où je ne veux pas qu'il aille mais c'est plus fort que moi...

Je ne le reverrai sans doute plus jamais, encore une coïncidence comme la dernière fois...et j'espère de tout coeur que ce soit le cas, je ne veux pas demander à Al de déménager encore une fois...

Je finis par m'endormir malgré moi le visage de cet homme flottant devant mes yeux...

_À suivre…_

Hop voilà c'est bouclé, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour bonjour!

Alors je m'excuse pour ce petit retard, j'ai eu un peu la tête dans les nuages ces dernières semaines et j'ai négligé mes mangas, c'est hier que je me suis dis "et zut faut que je poste ça fait trop longtemps!!!!!"

Ben oui c'est ma faute je sais bien et pourtant ce chapitre est enregistré dans mes documents depuis le début et j'aurai pu le poster avant, je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai pas fait plus tôt....j'suis désoléeeeee!

En plus j'suis allée voir un concert "30 seconds to mars" pour ceux qui connaisse (voir Jared leto en vrai c'est puissant!) et j'me suis bien bousillé le dos...bref j'suis pas là pour raconter ma vie!

Voilà donc le 3ème chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise!

Je préviens juste que le prochain tardera un peu aussi, j'essaye de jongler entre le boulot et le reste et honnetement je galère!

Bonne lecture!

**CHAPITRE III**

_- Ed??_

_mmmmhhhhhhhh...._

_- Edward?_

_Quoi? Laisser moi dormir...._

_- Fullmetal...._

_Pourquoi ce nom? Pourquoi m'appelle-t-on par ce nom? Et cette voix...qui me semble si familère...j'aimerai ouvrir les yeux mais j'y arrive pas..._

_- Shhhh continue à dormir, n'ouvre pas les yeux...._

_Pourquoi, je veux ouvrir les yeux pourtant, je veux te voir, je veux être sur que je ne me trompe pas...s'il te plaît...laisses moi ouvrir les yeux..._

_- Non, je suis désolé, je ne veux pas que tu me vois, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal..._

_Je ne me ferai pas du mal, je serais juste heureux parce que tu sais, c'est tout à l'heure que j'ai eu mal, mal de te voir et de savoir que tu ne connaissais même pas mon nom..._

_- Je sais Fullmetal et je regrette de ne pas avoir vraiment été devant toi...il faut que je te fasse un aveu_

_Vas-y, je t'écoute, pour une fois profites-en!_

_- Même maintenant tu fais encore de l'humour..._

_Il faut bien continuer, même si inconsciemment je me rends compte que t'avoir vu m'a fait prendre conscience que tu avais une place énorme dans ma vie._

_- Et dans la mienne également, la vie à central n'est plus la même sans vous…_

_Pour moi non plus, la vie n'est plus la même…j'avais pourtant déjà passé deux ans sans vous mais je savais que je reviendrais un jour où l'autre, aujourd'hui y'a pas de retour possible et j'aurai aimé te parler un peu plus longtemps..._

_- Et où est passé le « vous » Fullmetal? Je plaisante...vous me manquez Al et toi...l'aveu c'est ça…vous me manquez énormément…_

_Et je sais aujourd'hui que tu me manques aussi..._

_- On va devoir se quitter, le jour se lève, de ton côté comme du mien._

_Je sais et je n'ai pas envie, dis moi pourquoi...pourquoi c'était lui et pas toi tout à l'heure?_

_- C'était moi le temps d'une seconde où je me suis assoupi dans mon bureau, une seconde avant que Riza ne vienne me réveiller, je suis content d'avoir vu que tu allais bien._

_Je le savais, je l'ai senti, je savais ne pas avoir inventé ce regard, il n'y en a pas deux et...laisses moi ouvrir les yeux et te regarder!_

_- Non il ne vaut mieux, tu vas avoir mal..._

_Mais Musta..._

_- ...Fullmetal_

_...oui?_

_ - Au revoir..._

_NON ATTENDS!!!!!!_

J'ouvre les yeux pour constater que mon bras est en suspend devant moi comme pour empêcher quelqu'un de partir et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, j'entends sa voix comme s'il avait été à côté de moi et le souvenir de mon rêve me revient tel un coup de fouet et j'ai mal...

J'ai mal comme je n'ai jamais eu mal de toute ma vie, je me retourne sur le côté toujours allongé et me recroqueville sur moi-même, je serre le drap du lit dans ma main et mon autre bras est replié sous ma tête, j'ai de nouveau la mâchoire serrée et je lutte pour ne pas me laisser aller mais c'est plus fort que moi

Je sens les larmes couler le long de mes joues sans pouvoir rien faire, j'enroule mes bras autour de mon corps et me roule en boule, j'essaye d'éviter que mes sanglots soient trop bruyants, je ne veux pas que Al me voit dans cet état mais c'est dur...je n'ai que le son d'une voix, aucune image, aucun visage en mémoire et j'ai mal à en crever...

Parce que ce rêve n'en était pas un, parce que cette nuit, il y a eu une connexion entre ce monde et celui d'où je viens, il y a eu une connexion entre Mustang et moi...

Comment est-ce possible? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, peut-être parce que j'ai vu son double, je pense que c'est à cause de ça, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça se produit mais c'est la première fois que j'y suis mêlé, est-ce que le lien qui m'unit au colonel est-il si fort au point de nous permettre de nous parler pendant notre sommeil?

Et lui? Qu'a-t-il ressenti à son réveil? Est-ce vraiment réel ce qu'il vient de se passer, n'est-ce pas finalement un délire de ma part, je n'en suis plus si sur à présent...ce que je sais c'est que j'ai encore la sensation de le sentir assis sur mon lit, juste à coté de moi, en train de me murmurer de dormir, de ne pas ouvrir les yeux...

Arrête Edward, arrête, tu délires totalement, sois réaliste, comment une telle chose aurait pu se produire, t'es à côté de tes pompes! Si c'était vraiment le cas, alors avec l'autre Alphonse il se serait produit la même chose et rien !

Il faut que j'oublie....

Oui, oublier, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire...

----------------

- Et c'est ainsi que le Fullmetal alchemist et son frère en armure ont réussi à empêcher le méchant de détourner le train et de faire du mal à tout les passagers, le Fullmetal ayant, grâce à son incroyable pouvoir de transformer tout ce qu'il trouve en autre chose, a eu l'idée d'inonder le wagon tandis que son frère mettait hors d'état de nuire tous ses complices les uns après les autres! Mais malheureusement les honneurs ne furent pas pour eux mais pour leur supérieur qui empêcha le terroriste de s'enfuir...

- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je regarde tous les enfants devant moi qui me regardent de leurs airs ébahis, j'adore venir bosser le mercredi, je remercierai jamais assez le patron d'avoir eu cette idée de garderie ce jour-là, au moins j'ai un autre rôle!

Bon Al me dit que je suis une nourrice mais je ne vois pas ça comme ça, je me vois comme un conteur d'histoire, comme je faisais avec Alphonse avant qu'il ne soit tué...il ne me croyait jamais d'ailleurs mais là ce sont des enfants qui ont besoin d'évasion et je leur en donne!

- Dites monsieur Edward, pourquoi c'est le supérieur qui a eu les honneurs, pourtant il a rien fait lui!!!

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à la remarque de la petite fille assise devant moi, je revois la scène devant mes yeux, je revois mon air dégoûté quand le colonel est arrivé et d'un coup de claquement de doigts, a stoppé le gaillard quitte à le brûler vif...le pauvre...

- Et bien tout simplement parce que le Fullmetal et son frère ne recherchait pas les honneurs, juste à aider les gens et continuer leur quête!

C'est bizarre de parler de soi à la troisième personne, mais je n'utilise jamais de prénom et quand c'est le cas, je modifie pour que ça reste crédible, les enfants sont loin d'être des idiots, si je dis que le héros s'appelle Edward, ils feront le rapprochement de suite!

- Edward!!!! Un appel pour toi!!!! C'est ton frère!!!!

Je relève la tête vers marc qui vient de crier après moi, je me relève devant les regards triste des enfants et les rassure en disant que je reviens dans pas longtemps parce que si Al m'appelle c'est que ça va durer longtemps et je sais déjà pourquoi il veut me parler...ahlalala c'est parti...

- Al?

_- Non mais c'est dingue ça, tu peux pas me réveiller quand tu t'en vas le matin!!! et t'es parti à quel heure je peux savoir, tu te lèves jamais avant moi d'habitude, j'me suis inquiété et puis..._

- Al! ça va t'inquiète!!! je n'ai pas réussi à dormir donc je me suis levé tôt et je suis parti me promener avant d'aller bosser et...

_- ...C'est pas une raison pour pas laisser un mot ou m'appeller une fois que t'es au boulot, avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier, c'est normal que je veuille prendre soin de toi non!_

- Oui Al...excuse moi Al....je le ferai plus, c'est promis...

Je m'apprête à parler de nouveau à mon frère quand un rire à ma gauche attire mon attention et quand je me retourne, je sens ma main se crisper autour du combiné et je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de s'ouvrir en grand en voyant la personne à côté de moi

_- Ed?? Ed?? T'es là??_

- Al je te rappelle tout à l'heure promis, bye!

Je raccroche le téléphone tout en fermant les yeux puis prend une grande inspiration avant de me tourner une nouvelle fois pour vers cette personne, je prie intérieurement pour ne pas avoir ma voix qui flanche

- Bonjour monsieur!

Alléluiah!!! Pas une seule fausse note dans ma voix! Je le regarde se tourner légèrement vers moi et me faire un sourire

- Bonjour jeune homme, votre frère a l'air d'une vraie mère poule non?

Comment....ah je vois, Marc a sans doute du lui dire vu qu'il a tendance à beaucoup parler avec les clients, et des fois, c'est assez gênant surtout quand il déballe ta vie à une jeune fille qui a le béguin pour toi!

- Oh...il n'a que moi alors vous savez...je suis pareil avec lui...

Et là je me maudis de lui dire une chose pareille alors que je ne le connais pas! Edward rentre toi ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute, il n'est pas lui!!!

- Je m'excuse de vous aborder comme ça mais hier vous m'avez réellement fait peur à ma femme et moi, elle tenait absolument à ce que je vienne voir si vous alliez bien.

- Je me disais aussi, je vous avais jamais vu ici auparavant...

J'pense que j'aurai jamais oublié quelqu'un comme ça, oh non!!!!

-...Mais je vais bien comme vous le voyez, un peu de fatigue c'est tout et du stress parce qu'il fallait que je serve en salle et...

...A cause de vos prothèses c'est ça?

Il m'a coupé la parole d'un coup et je ne suis même pas choqué qu'il ose parler aussi ouvertement de mes prothèses et...attendez une minutes « mes » prothèses, comment il...

-...Quand je vous ai rattrapé, j'ai remarqué qu'une de vos jambes avait un poids différent de l'autre et en posant la main dessus, j'ai senti que c'était dur, donc j'en ai conclu qu'il n'y a pas que le bras que a été touché...

Je pense que je dois avoir la mâchoire qui doit trainer à terre, depuis que je suis ici, personne n'avait jamais remarqué que j'avais également un automail à la jambe, personne, pas même le patron avait fait attention tellement il fait parti de moi! Et lui, il arrive et découvre tout en un rien de temps? Ils n'ont pas seulement l'apparence en commun je me suis trompé, ils ont également la même méthode d'analyse...

- Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte de ça, je trouve au contraire qu'une personne de votre âge qui bouge aussi bien en ayant perdu deux membres est incroyable et très courageux, vous devez avoir un mental d'acier, tout comme le personnage de vos histoires non? Seulement je suis juste surpris d'une telle technologie dans vos prothèses, ça du vous couter une fortune non?

Que répondre à ça? C'est sur qu'ici, personne ne construit d'automail, suffit de me souvenir de ce que j'ai traîné pendant deux ans, quelle horreur en y repensant!

- Je n'ai pas honte, c'est juste que ça gène certaines personnes....et pour mes prothèses, j'ai fais parti d'un programme d'essai, une sorte de test de nouvelle technologie, comme je ne fais pas de rejet, je peux les garder!

Quel piètre menteur je fais...et je suis là, à parler avec Mustang comme si de rien n'était, comme si c'était vraiment le colonel, à une différence, c'est qu'il ne m'a pas charrié une seule fois comme l'aurait fait ce dernier, et c'est peut-être pour ça que je suis plus à l'aise à parler avec ce gars-là, il n'est pas tout à fait comme lui et je n'ai plus mon coeur qui cogne dans ma poitrine comme c'était le cas il y a quelques minutes.

- Vous avez écouté mon histoire j'y pense?

- Oh oui! tout le monde était absorbé par votre récit, autant les enfants que les clients, j'avoue avoir eu l'impression d'y être!

Je sens mes doigts se crisper de nouveau sur la tasse de café que Marc m'a apporté entre deux, l'impression d'y être hein? Mais t'y étais et t'étais un vrai con à l'époque!! C'est ce que j'ai envie de lui dire mais je me contiens parce que ça ne se fait pas, il me prendrait pour un fou!

Quoique ça me ferait du bien un jour de lui dire tout ce que j'ai pensé de lui à une époque, lui sortir toutes les insultes qui m'ont brûlé les lèvres tellement il m'insupportait!!! Mais les choses sont différentes maintenant...trop différentes...

- Edward!!!!!!!! Une histoire!!!!!!!!!!

Je me retourne vers les enfants qui viennent de crier, c'est vrai qu'ils m'attendent depuis tout à l'heure, je me retourne gêner vers Mustang pour lui faire comprendre que je dois m'en aller.

- Vous m'excuserez Roy mais je dois y aller!

- Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir donné mon nom?

Et là, c'est le grand moment de solitude associé au gros moment de panique, je viens de faire la plus grosse bourde qu'il m'ait été donné de faire!!! Quel con je fais!! Bien sur qu'il ne m'a pas donné son nom et je fais quoi moi maintenant!!! vite une idée!!

- Ah heuuu c'est vrai...heuuu...c'est heuuu mon patron!!! oui il me l'a dit hier quand vous avez pris de mes nouvelles, j'ai demandé votre nom!! voilàà!!

S'il croit à ça, je me recycle dans le métier d'acteur!

- Ah si vous le dites! bien Alors Monsieur....heuuu???

- Elric! Edward Elric!

Il me tend sa main que je prends après une brève hésitation, je sens alors un courant électrique me traverser au moment où nos peaux se touchent et j'essaye de contenir la rougeur qui me monte aux joues sur le moment!

- Bien Monsieur Elric, content de voir que vous allez bien, nous nous reverrons assez tôt je pense!

- Passez quand vous le souhaitez!! je vous offrirai le café!!

Et rebelote, j'suis trop nul, je n'ai pas envie de le revoir parce qu'il réveille trop de chose en moi et je fais quoi, je lui dis de revenir, non mais où va le monde...j'vais jamais m'en sortir...

Je le regarde remettre son manteau et je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver vraiment classe habillé avec ce pull à col roulé, ce pantalon de ville et ce long manteau noir, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'habitude de le voir comme ça, toujours en militaire et ça vous change un homme, y'à pas à dire!!

- A bientôt Fullmetal!!

Me fait-il tout en me saluant de la main, je m'arrête net de respirer en me remémorant sa phrase, il m'a bien appelé « Fullmetal »?? Est-ce qu'il a eu conscience de m'avoir appelé comme ça, de nouveau j'ai un premier puis une second et un troisième battement de coeur qui cogne dans ma poitrine et je sens une angoisse grandir en moi tandis que je le vois sortir du café sans s'être retourné une seule fois...

C'est quoi ce délire...serait-ce possible que la connexion n'est pas eu lieu uniquement entre le colonel et moi? Est-ce qu'ils seraient également connecté tous les deux??

**_A suivre!!_**

Je sais c'est nul de finir comme ça mais j'aime bien ^_^

Petits commentaires pour dire si vous avez aimé!!

à bientôt!!


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour!!

Alors oui, vous avez le droit de me taper, de me jeter des tomates, de me tuer si vous voulez (quoique si vous faites ça, y'aura jamais la suite lol!) non j'suis pas sadique, c'est pas mon genre,

J'avais dis que je ferai au mieux pour poster la suite et j'vous ai fait attendre quasi...deux mois....j'ai honte sérieux, j'aime pas faire ça en plus...mais c'est mon gros problème j'aime plus lire que écrire, en plus j'ai eu le sentiment d'avoir perdu la main en laissant les fics de côté pendant presque deux ans...alors baisse de motiv...

Mais c'est bon là, j'l'ai retrouvé et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira!

bonne lecture!

**CHAPITRE IV**

- ALPHONSE!!!

J'ouvre la porte avec fracas, entrant dans l'appartement sans même me soucier du bruit que je fais, j'ai hurlé le nom de mon frère comme si ma vie en dépendait,

- Quoi? Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe??!!

Et je viens également de le réveiller par la même occasion, il est sur le canapé, de toute évidence, il s'est endormi pendant une de ses révisions parce qu'il a la marque du livre qu'il a du mettre devant son visage pour cacher la luminosité de la pièce et le livre est également à terre,

Cette vision aurait pu me faire rire en d'autres circonstances mais là j'ai tout sauf envie de rire, et je sais qu'il le voit tout de suite quand il ouvre ses yeux en grands en voyant mon air affolé.

- Ed??

Je le regarde sans vraiment le voir, j'ai conscience qu'il vient de m'appeler mais sa voix est loin pour moi, je me sens essouflé...sans doute à cause du marathon que je viens de courir depuis le café en un temps record. Je sens des mains se poser sur mes épaules et la seconde d'après je sens qu'on me secoue ce qui me fait réagir, j'ancre alors mes yeux dans ceux de mon frère,

- Le colo...heuuu Mustang...il est venu au café tout à l'heure, on a parlé cinq minutes et au moment de s'en aller il...il m'a appelé...fullmetal...

J'ai eu du mal à sortir ce nom, peut-être parce que ça fait maintenant des années qu'il n'ai plus associé à moi, qu'il fait parti de mon passé, que je ne m'en sers uniquement que pour raconter des histoires aux enfants mais...

...L'entendre de sa bouche, avec cette voix, j'ai eu cette sensation d'être projeté des années en arrière, de me retrouver dans la peau de l'ancien alchimiste que j'étais et je n'arrive pas à dire ce qui me terrifie le plus...

- Comment ça il t'a appelé Fullmetal?? C'est arrivé comme ça, d'un coup?? Je comprends rien frangin, faut que tu m'aides là! Assieds toi...

J'acquiesce silencieusement et m'asseois à côté de lui dans le fauteuil, je lui raconte alors ce qu'il s'est réellement passé cette après midi, j'essaye de n'oublier aucun détail et je le regarde qui m'écoute, concentré sur ce que je dis, jusqu'à ce que son visage ne s'éclaire d'un sourire que, pour le coup, je ne comprends pas,

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, j'ai dis un truc marrant?

- Non c'est pas ça mais j'pense avoir compris, t'arrêtes pas de parler de Fullmetal dans tes histoires pour les mômes, moi je pense qu'il devait être là depuis un bon moment et il a cru bon de t'appeler comme ça pour te taquiner!

Je réfléchis cinq secondes à ce qu'il vient de dire, oui c'est vrai ça pourrait être logique, il sait que Fullmetal est le héros de mes histoires, tout le monde dans le café en a entendu parler au moins une fois mais voilà ça n'explique pas tout...

Personne jusqu'à présent ne m'avait appelé comme ça, ni même fait une seule allusion, alors pourquoi lui, à ce moment-là, m'aurait appelé comme ça...

- ça n'a pas de sens Al...

Il me lance un regard interloqué m'incitant à continuer dans ma théorie,

- Réfléchis...comment un homme que je ne connaissais pas encore y'a une semaine m'aurait appelé comme ça par hasard ou pour me taquiner et encore mieux, pourquoi Mustang? La seule personne qui m'appelait comme ça dans notre monde, c'était lui, tu trouves pas ça bizarre toi? Et puis...

Et puis dois-je vraiment reparler de ça...je marque un arrêt face à ce que j'allais dire, je m'étais promis de ne plus parler de cet incident qui m'avait marqué plus que je ne l'avais montré mais je n'en avais jamais soufflé un mot à Al à cette époque, je ne dois pas flancher pas maintenant...

- ...Et puis souviens toi, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive Al...

- J'pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur le fait de ne plus parler de ça?

Il n'y a aucun reproche dans sa voix, juste une constatation amère de cette promesse que nous nous étions faite quelques années auparavant, je baisse la tête, je n'aime pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie mais il y a certains moments dans la vie où faut remettre certaines choses sur le tapis pour avancer...

- Et je le pensais aussi Al...

Rhaaaaa ça me fatigue tout ça, d'un geste énervé je passe ma main dans mes cheveux retirant au passage l'élastique qui les retient, et les laisse tomber sur mes épaules, je regarde sur le côté tout en plissant mes yeux et en serrant la mâchoire, je commence à croire que nous ne serons jamais tranquille dans ce monde, pourtant tout allait si bien!

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Al qui a baissé la tête à son tour, je sais que le simple fait d'avoir évoquer ce souvenir lui fait du mal autant qu'à moi mais il faut comprendre...

- Je vais retourner là bas!

Il relève la tête aussi sec en entendant ce que je viens de dire et a l'air totalement éberlué parce que de suite il comprend ce que je veux dire par _« retourner la bas »_ je le regarde faire les cents pas devant moi, une main sous son menton, il semble réfléchir à toute allure et ça m'arrache un sourire malgré moi,

- Tu peux pas partir là bas comme ça, c'est pas possible, tu vas dire quoi à ton patron, tu vas dire quoi aux enfants, on a notre vie ici, t'es au courant j'espère?!

- Hé Al, je parle pas de partir définitivement là, calme toi! C'est juste que...faut que j'aille vérifier un truc...

En voyant mon visage grave, il arrête de faire les cents pas et se poste juste devant moi, un éclair d'inquiétude traverse ses yeux le temps d'un instant et je sais à ce moment-là qu'il vient de penser à la même chose que moi, à croire que nous ne sommes pas frères pour rien après tout!

Je me lève à mon tour pour aller chercher un verre d'eau, cette conversation me fait me sentir bizarre, j'ai l'impression que tout s'écroule à cause d'un gars qui aurait mieux de rester là où il était Bordel!!

- Ed, tu penses vraiment que ça pourrait être à cause de....

Je prend appui sur l'évier, plaçant mes mains de chaque côté de ce dernier, je sens mes cheveux me tomber devant le visage mais je ne fais rien pour les enlever, je ne les sens même pas...

Aurions-nous commis une erreur quelque part? Pourtant on y a réfléchit des milliers de fois avant de faire quoi que ce soit, ce pourrait-il que ça se retourne contre nous aujourd'hui?

- J'en sais rien Al, j'en sais vraiment rien, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que j'aille vérifier...et puis ça expliquerait sans doute beaucoup de choses non?

Je suis toujours dos à lui, je ne me suis même pas servi mon verre d'eau, je sens qu'il sens qu'il cherche une solution, sans même le voir, je sais déjà la tête qu'il doit faire, sourcils froncés, poings serrés...et là il va me dire que...

- Et merde, je peux même pas t'accompagner!

Voilà, c'est exactement ça, c'est du Al tout craché, il ne veut jamais me laisser seul, pourtant aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas qu'il pourrait m'aider à faire quoi que ce soit, c'est à moi de régler ça et si j'ai fait une erreur, je la réparerai comme je peux...

- Non Al tu peux pas, pas cette fois, t'as tes études ici, tu peux pas te permettre de tout laisser de côté pour ça, mais t'inquiètes, j'vais revenir vite, j'te le promets!!

Et pour sceller ma promesse, je m'avance vers lui et tend le poing dans sa direction, il me regarde sur le moment sans comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire ne vienne illuminer son visage et qu'il ne tende à son tour son poing pour cogner le mien,

- Promis frangin!

:::::::::::::::

Finalement il ne m'aura pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour faire ce que j'avais à faire, j'ai pris mon billet de train, je suis passé au boulot prendre mes congés et curieusement le patron n'a même pas protesté...

Non il m'a plutôt dit un_ « repose toi et j'compte sur toi pour être toujours à l'heure à ton retour!! »_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai plus senti ça comme un reproche, après je me fais peut-être des idées, quoique...connaissant le patron, un jour il va me planter dans un mur pour mes retards à répétition...

Je sens un long frisson me remonter le long du dos en imaginant la scène et ne peux empêcher un petit cri d'effroi de passer mes lèvres faisant sursauter au passage les passants à côté de moi,

Faut vraiment que j'arrête de me faire des films moi, ça va pas...je laisse un sourire prendre place sur mon visage en me remémorant le visage souriant du patron, il a beau me faire peur par moment, je sais que je ne connaîtrai jamais personne d'aussi gentil dans ce monde et quelque part ça me rend triste de les laisser comme ça même si je sais que ce n'est que temporaire...

Je me retourne et laisse mon regard vagabonder vers le café, je pense aux enfants qui attendant mes histoires avec impatience et qui ne les auront pas cette semaine, je pense aux clients réguliers qui me tape souvent discute, je pense à Marc qui cherche toujours à me caser avec les jeunes filles qui viennent...

Le sourire que j'avais sur le visage disparaît petit à petit tandis qu'un voile de tristesse couvre mes yeux le temps d'un instant, je commence seulement à me rendre compte que moi qui ne veut plus d'attache, je suis celui qui en a le plus...je me suis attaché à toutes ces personnes, à tous ces enfants qui s'aggripent à moi quand j'arrive, au patron qui me tapote toujours l'épaule dans un geste qui se veut paternel...

Plus que n'importe qui d'autre, je suis prisonnier de tous ces liens que j'ai forgés dans ce monde sans même m'en rendre compte et maintenant que je sais que je dois m'absenter quelques jours, j'ai mal au coeur et j'ai peur...

Peur de perdre tout ce que j'ai réussi à construire, peur de mal faire, peur de les décevoir...peur de ne jamais réussir à avoir une vie normale...

Al a peut-être raison au final, peut-être que ce n'est qu'une série de coïncidence, que c'est moi qui cherche absolument une cause à tout ça, qu'en fait il n'y a rien à chercher, que tout est dans ma tête, c'est fort possible...

Il faut peut-être tout simplement que j'arrête de penser comme le Fullmetal Alchemist mais juste comme Edward Elric...

Je m'arrête en plein milieu de la rue, il fait froid, il y a un petit nuage de fumée qui sort de ma bouche chaque fois que j'expire, je ramène mes mains près de mon visage et je souffle dessus pour les réchauffer quelques secondes, j'ai le sentiment d'avoir enfin compris le sens de ma vie ici, et je me sens léger, je me sens mieux...je me sens...

- Monsieur Elric?

Je me retourne si vite que je manque de me faire un torticolis et je sens d'ailleurs une légère brûlure dans mon cou signe qu'effectivement j'aurai du tourner ma tête moins vite, je ferme un oeil tout en me massant le cou tandis que je regarde la personne qui vient de m'interpeller se rapprocher de moi, tout sourire.

- Monsieur Mustang, bonjour.

Merde il manquait plus que lui, pourquoi faut-il que de toutes les personnes qui vivent dans cette ville faut que je tombe toujours sur lui, je suis maudis, c'est pas possible autrement!

- Bonjour, j'allais justement venir vous voir mais je vois que vous partez?

Il fait allusion à la valise que j'ai posé à côté de moi et j'ai envie de lui demander pourquoi il voulait me voir mais me retiens parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi mais dès qu'il a dit cette phrase, j'ai senti mon coeur faire un saut périlleux dans ma poitrine et je ne l'explique pas.

- Ah oui...désolé mais vous ne me verrez pas pendant quelques jours, je pars en voyage.

J'ai du mal interpréter mais j'ai eu le sentiment qu'il avait l'air déçu que je parte, je dois me faire des idées, ça m'arrive beaucoup en ce moment, aller reprends toi, ne te laisse pas distraire!

Je relève ma manche pour regarder l'heure et je vois que je ne suis pas en avance, je vais pour m'excuser parce que je dois partir qu'il me devance,

- C'est vraiment dommage que vous partiez, j'aime beaucoup parler avec vous...

Ouai genre, ça fait qu'une fois qu'on s'est parlé mais...

- ...même si on ne s'est parlé qu'une fois...

Bon ok, j'ai rien dis, j'aurai mieux fait de ne pas le laisser finir sa phrase parce que maintenant je n'ai plus envie de partir et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues, comment je le sens?? Elles chauffent!!!

Et pour le camoufler, je remonte le col de ma veste pour qu'il ne reste que mes yeux qui soient visibles et c'est d'ailleurs une très mauvaise idée car il se rapproche de moi et inconsciemment je sers mes doigts qui sont sur mon col, je suis nerveux et je comprend pas pourquoi!

Je le vois lever les mains vers moi et je ne bouge pas, je suis paralysé tandis qu'il passe ces dernières derrière ma tête effleurant mon cou au passage, me provoquant un frisson incontrôlé, je le sens remettre mon col de veste qui était resté plié derrière ma tête et le regarde s'éloigner de moi.

- Voilà ce sera mieux comme ça non? Vous aurez plus chaud!

Je dois avoir l'air d'un poisson hors de son bocal mélangé à une écrevisse tellement je sens que je dois être rouge écarlate, mon cou me brûle là où il a passé ses doigts et la panique continue de s'insinuer en moi parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça, pourquoi j'ai mon coeur qui bat à cent à l'heure alors que c'est Mustang que j'ai en face de moi!!! Mustang!!

- J'avais jamais remarqué...

Je m'extirpe de mes pensées alors qu'il s'est remis à parler, il n'a plus de sourire sur son visage, il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, il me regarde d'une telle manière que je ne sais pas comment l'interpréter où plutôt je refuse de l'interpréter, je n'arrive déjà pas à me comprendre moi-même alors comprendre la personne en face de moi...

Je vois alors la main qu'il avait remis dans sa poche sortir de nouveau et d'un geste il se rapproche de nouveau de moi et la lève près de mon visage, inconsciemment je ferme les yeux, de peur de ce qu'il s'apprête à faire et c'est en sentant quelque chose se poser sur ma joue que je les ouvre de nouveau complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il vient de faire,

Il a posé sa main sur ma joue enfin ce qu'il peut toucher de ma joue sachant que mon manteau doit le gêner, on dit que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme? Et bien ce doit être le cas parce que toutes mes émotions passent par mon regard en ce moment-même et je vois un sourire tendre se peindre sur son visage tandis qu'il retire sa main me laissant une sensation de froid indescriptible,

- Oui, je n'avais jamais remarqué la couleur de vos yeux...dorés comme le soleil...très beaux...

Instinctivement je recule d'un pas, j'ai le sentiment que je dois m'écarter de cet homme, m'en éloigner le plus possible, je détourne également le regard parce que je n'arrive plus à le regarder, j'ai honte et je suis gêné en même temps, je n'avais encore jamais ressenti ça avec le toucher de quelqu'un et ça me perturbe au plus haut point, je ne sais plus quoi faire...

Sa remarque sur mes yeux a encore emballé mon coeur alors que j'étais déjà à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque, on m'a souvent dit ça par le passé mais jamais ça ne m'avait atteint de la sorte je l'avoue mais pourquoi lui? Je veux dire c'est juste Mustang et je le connais, jamais dans mon monde il ne m'a fait me sentir comme ça alors...pourquoi aujourd'hui?

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive??

Je ne réponds pas à ce qu'il m'a dit et tout en tremblant, je récupère ma valise et je fais un pas puis un autre et je le dépasse, j'ai un train à prendre, au moment où je ne le vois plus devant moi, je sens un poids se lever de mes épaules et je sens mon coeur reprendre un rythme normal, ça c'est fait...

- Je suis vraiment désolé mais je suis pressé, à bientôt monsieur Mustang!

- Edward?

Non...pas encore...je me suis arrêté direct quand il m'a appelé par mon prénom, pourquoi l'a-t-il fait, j'étais décidé là...

- En fait je n'étais pas juste venu vous dire bonjour mais vous parlez d'autre chose...

Il y a un quelque chose dans sa voix qui me fait me retourner, oubliée la gêne, je regarde son dos tandis qu'il continue de parler sans se retourner, sans me regarder, comme si ce qui venait de se passer avait été irréel, que c'était sorti de mon imagination,

- Il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre à mon réveil ce matin, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand j'ai vu Riza à côté de moi, j'ai sauté hors de mon lit et lui ai demandé ce qu'elle faisait là, je l'ai appelé _« lieutenant Hawkeye »_, je lui ai dis qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là...

Heureusement qu'il ne voit pas mon visage parce qu'il n'y verrait que de la peur, j'ai peur de ce qu'il me raconte, peur qu'au final, j'avais raison, que rien ne sort de mon imagination...

- Et y'a pas que ça...j'ai aussi fait un rêve, un rêve où vous étiez dedans, beaucoup plus jeune et où j'étais aussi, habillé en militaire, vous me hurliez dessus et je ne faisais que rire...vous voyez, ce rêve je m'en souviens très bien en revanche...mon réveil c'est ma femme qui me l'a raconté...moi je n'en ai aucun souvenir....et je ne comprends pas ce qui m'ait arrivé

Non non non non...tout mais pas ça, pas encore (1) je veux pas revivre ça une nouvelle fois, ça serait trop douloureux, je ne veux pas avoir raison et me dire que les connections sont possibles, je ne veux pas d'espoirs de les revoirs...je ne veux plus d'illusions parce que ça fait trop mal après...

- Sur le moment, j'ai pensé que c'était à cause de vos histoires, il arrive parfois qu'on rêve d'une chose qu'on a vu ou entendu dans la journée ce serait logique mais il y avait trop de détails...et mon comportement à mon réveil...comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre...

_« Tu étais quelqu'un d'autre.... »_ c'est ce que j'ai envie de lui dire mais ne le fais pas...

Il a l'air complètement paumé et même s'il est toujours dos à moi, je peux voir dans ses mouvements qu'il essaye de comprendre, il me dit que c'est sa femme qui lui a raconté son comportement à son réveil, et si je réfléchis bien alors ça voudrait dire que...

Non!! Je refuse même de le concevoir!! Je ne veux plus de tout ça, le simple fait qu'il ait rêvé de moi prouve bien que tout est réel, que le fait qu'il m'ait appelé Fullmetal n'était pas une simple coïncidence!

Je couvre ma tête entre mes mains et me replie sur moi-même, je ferme les yeux très forts, espérant que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemars, que je vais me réveiller à l'appart avec Al, que Mustang n'aurait jamais déboulé dans ma vie parce que là j'en peux plus....

J'ouvre les yeux en grands en sentant des mains se poser sur les miennes me forçant doucement à les rabaisser, je lève lentement mon visage vers Mustang qui me regarde inquiet, je dois avoir l'air totalement déboussolé parce qu'il garde mes mains dans les siennes et qu'il cherche des réponses dans mes yeux,

Et là je voudrais tellement que ce soit le colonel en face de moi, parce que je saurai déchiffrer ses réactions, parce que je saurai quoi lui dire mais là je n'ai qu'un inconnu en face de moi qui cherche à comprendre et la seule personne qui peut lui fournir des réponses est en face de lui...

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire....arrêter de chercher le colonel derrière cet homme? Arrêter de vivre dans le passé?? Mais comment faire quand le destin s'acharne contre vous et met sur votre route la seule personne au monde qui vous manque réellement...

Oui je viens de comprendre, ce sont les gestes de Mustang que j'ai recherché inconsciemment derrière ceux de cet homme, c'est cette attention que je voulais, mais pas de lui, du colonel...parce qu'il me manque...parce que j'en avais pas pris conscience jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

Et lui, il voit sa vie chamboulé parce qu'il me rencontre, parce que le lien que j'avais avec le colonel est toujours existant et je ne veux pas que ça détruise sa vie...

- Edward...dites moi si je me trompe mais vous savez ce qu'il m'arrive n'est-ce pas?

Il tient toujours mes mains et d'un mouvement je me dégage de lui, il me lâche sans résistance, je referme les yeux doucement, inspirant à fond avant de les ouvrir à nouveau, je lève la tête et regarde le ciel bleu au dessus de nos têtes, il y a quelques oiseaux qui volent et ça m'arrache un sourire, je viens de me souvenir de l'époque où Winry, Al et moi on passait des heures à regarder le ciel de cette façon...

J'ai pris ma décision...

Je plante mes yeux dans le siens et d'une voix déterminé, je lui demande si...

- Vous avez quelques jours devant vous? Si vous voulez comprendre, faudra venir avec moi!

_**A Suivre!!**_

_**1: En gros, le passage du souvenir, j'en parle aussi au début du chap, ça a marqué Ed et Al et si vous savez pas de quoi je parle c'est normal, j'vais en parler dans le prochain chapitre, j'laisse le suspens, mais c'est un passage que j'ai en tête depuis un bout de temps, j'vais l'adorer je sens!  
**_

Il est 0H17, je viens de finir, je suis usée mais impossible de m'arrêter une fois lancée, je tiens encore à m'excuser si j'ai mis du temps...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, en fait, c'était pas prévu comme ça à la base, j'ai écris au gré de mon imagination et j'suis assez satisfaite surtout de la deuxième partie du chapitre en fait!!

donc voili voilou!!

à bientôt!!


	5. Chapter 5

Boo!

Et oui, je ne suis pas en retard!

Je préviens ce chapitre est assez long en fait, j'ai pas su m'arrêter une fois que j'ai commencé à le taper, ahlalala....

Je tenais à remercier les reviewers anonymes, c'est dommage, j'aimerai bien vous répondre mais y'a pas d'adresse, donc un grand merci! ça fait super plaisir et merci de suivre cette fic!

**Note:** Ahhhhh mon dieu, pour ceux qui suivent les scans, vous avez lu le dernier chapitre? Mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu! j'en suis encore toute retournée!

Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve tout en bas!

**CHAPITRE V**

Je regarde le paysage défiler sous mes yeux, cela fait maintenant une heure que le train s'est mis en marche, ma main soutient mon visage, je suis juste à côté de la fenêtre, et il n'y a rien d'autre que de la verdure sous mes yeux,

Je ferme les yeux un court instant, pensant aux dernières heures qui viennent de s'écouler, je n'arrive toujours à savoir ce qu'il m'a pris, je ne devais pourtant plus impliquer qui que ce soit dans tout ça, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que moi...

- Edward?

J'ouvre mes yeux pour fixer la personne en face de moi, ses yeux noirs me fixent et je me demande depuis combien de temps il me regarde comme ça, il est là recourbé sur lui-même, il a lié ses mains ensemble et a posé son menton dessus, il semble réfléchir à toute allure, cherchant des réponses en me regardant de son air si sérieux,

Et moi tout ce que je vois à ce moment-là c'est une image du passé qui se superpose à lui, et je regrette de lui avoir proposé de m'accompagner...comment a-t-il accepté?

Oh, en fait c'est très simple,

Quand je lui ai demandé ça en plein milieu de la rue, il m'a d'abord regardé comme si j'étais un extraterrestre puis m'a demandé si j'étais sérieux, je ne l'avais jamais été autant dans ma vie, parce que là il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de ma vie, je ne voulais pas détruire la sienne à cause de ses rêves...

Quand il a vu que je ne plaisantais pas, il m'a demandé dans combien de temps était mon train, nous avions à peine une demie heure devant nous, je me suis fait entraîné jusqu'à chez lui mais j'ai attendu dehors, je ne pouvais pas entrer dans sa maison, c'était au dessus de mes forces, voir Hawkeye en femme au foyer, ça m'aurait foutu un coup je crois alors j'ai préféré attendre dehors,

Je les ai entendu discuter, je l'ai entendu dire qu'il s'absenter pour le boulot, qu'il ne savait pas pour combien de temps il en aurait, à ce qu'il m'avait expliqué sur le chemin le menant à chez lui, il était dans le commerce et s'absentait souvent pour négocier des contrats, j'avais ri intérieurement car là dessus il était vraiment différent du colonel, c'était un vrai bosseur!

J'avais également entendu un éclat de voix de la part de sa femme, elle n'était visiblement pas très contente d'apprendre ça à la dernière minute, ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller très fort en eux mais je m'étais gardé de lui dire, leur vie de couple ne me regardait pas et j'étais pourtant étonné que ce ne soit pas parfait, ils étaient si complèmentaires...enfin peut-être était-elle vraiment différente de celle que j'avais connu, après tout, Mustang n'était pas le même et c'était d'ailleurs ça qui me faisait garder la tête froide, je ne reconnaissais pas celui que j'avais connu,

Il m'avait donc suivi sans broncher, n'ayant refait aucune allusion à son geste qu'il avait eu envers moi plus tôt et je n'osais d'ailleurs pas en reparler, rien que le souvenir me faisait devenir rouge comme une tomate, lui, de son côté ne m'avait pas regarder une seule fois depuis qu'on avait quitté son domicile et je ne l'expliquais pas...

Et voilà en gros comment je me suis retrouvé avec un passager supplémentaire depuis maintenant une bonne heure et quel passager!

- Qu'y a-t-il monsieur Mustang?

J'avais gardé la politesse pour toujours lui montrer qu'un fossé nous séparait, le tutoyer maintenant ne me ferait pas du bien parce que j'aurai peur de prendre de mauvaises habitudes,

Il a toujours un visage grave mais retire lentement ses mains de son menton, il se met plus à l'aise et s'installe plus confortablement, il pose son dos contre le siège et plie ses bras, il ne m'a pas quitté une seule seconde du regard et j'essaye de garder mon air neutre même si c'est difficile, on peut dire qu'il a toujours un regard assez impressionnant et déstabilisant!

- Qui êtes-vous?

Je savais qu'il me poserait la question tôt ou tard, je sens mes lèvres s'étirer sur un sourire que je veux mystérieux et ne lui répond pas de suite, je joue à un jeu avec lui, celui qui baissera les yeux le premier mais je sens mon sourire s'élargir encore plus quand il ne bronche pas, il est bien là le Mustang que je connais, ils ont tous les deux cette même force, celle de ne jamais s'avouer vaincu et j'ai toujours admirer ça chez lui,

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, je ne peux rien vous dire tant que nous ne serons pas arrivé à destination, alors encore un peu de patience.

Je l'ai dis le plus calmement possible pour voir sa réaction et ça n'a pas tardé, je le vois murmurer un truc inaudible tandis qu'il s'enfonce davantage dans son siège tout en faisant une moue boudeuse, je ne peux me retenir davantage et éclate de rire,

Il lève des yeux ronds vers moi tandis que j'essaye de me calmer mais rien n'y fait, j'essuie mes yeux parce que je pleure de rire et sans me rendre compte, je lâche une phrase qui va me faire arrêter mon rire de suite,

- Là dessus, vous êtes vraiment les mêmes, de vrais gosses!

- De quoi?

J'écarquille les yeux alors que je viens de réaliser ce que je viens de dire, je plaque ma main sur ma bouche comme pour m'empêcher de dire autre chose qui n'arrangerait pas les choses et je remarque que lui n'est pas mieux que moi, ses yeux ressemblent à des soucoupes alors qu'il a décroisé ses bras, signe de stupéfaction, je réalise qu'il faut que je rattrape le coup et vite!

- Non, je...je voulais parler de mon frère, quand il veut savoir quelque chose et que je refuse de lui dire, il boude comme vous venez de faire! c'est débile je sais...j'suis désolé...

Espérons que mon mensonge est assez convaincant parce que là je n'ai rien d'autres en stock, je me félicite intérieurement pour ne pas avoir paniqué davantage mais son silence ne m'aide pas...mais alors pas du tout...

- Ah...je ne sais pas mais sur le moment j'ai cru que vous parliez de...non laissez tomber....

Je sais ce qu'il a voulu dire mais il se croit fou alors il n'a pas osé finir sa phrase, moi aussi, à se place, j'aurai hésité avant de dire ça, parce que je suis certain que les personnes autour de moi m'aurait enfermé direct.

_« Je suis sur que tu as voulu parler de cet autre toi de ton rêve n'est-ce pas Roy? Si tu savais.... »_

Oui s'il savait, je n'ai pas pu exprimer à voix haute ma pensée parce que je ne veux pas le perturber plus que nécessaire, c'est bien du colonel dont je voulais parler, de cette manie qu'il avait de faire la tête quand le lieutenant ne voulait pas le laisser partir tant qu'il n'aurait pas fini son boulot ou quand la pluie le rendait totalement impuissant.

Rien que ce petit souvenir me donne envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps, j'aimerai vraiment l'avoir en face de moi, parler, se chamailler comme avant, le voir me remettre d'aplomb quand je doute...c'est toutes ces petites choses sans importance qui me manque au final....

Et il a fallu que je le rencontre pour remarquer que ce sont toutes ces petites choses insignifiantes pour moi auparavant qui ont leur importance aujourd'hui, serais-je le même si je n'avais pas eu toutes ces personnes dans ma vie? Serais-je resté un gosse infirme toute ma vie s'il n'était pas venu me proposer de devenir alchimiste d'état? Sans doute...et malgré toutes nos chamailleries, je remarque que je ne l'ai jamais remercié pour avoir veillé sur nous comme ça à l'époque, ah ma fierté mal placée, je vous jure...

Je me risque à jeter de nouveau un oeil à Mustang qui s'est mis lui aussi à regarder dehors mais on voit sur ses traits qu'il réfléchit aussi au pourquoi du comment de ce voyage, j'aimerai lui dire de suite, mais je risque de le voir partir en courant, il faut d'abord qu'il voit!

Je n'essaye plus de lui parler et retourne moi aussi à la contemplation du paysage, je repose ma tête dans le creux de ma main quand j'ai un petit sursaut, je viens de poser ma main à l'endroit où la sienne s'était posée quelques heures auparavant et je sens encore de la chaleur à cet endroit, j'ai encore cette sensation qu'elle est encore là alors que ce n'est plus le cas...

_« et merde.... »_

J'avais pas besoin de ça....

:::::::::::::::::

Quand nous sommes arrivés, nous n'avions toujours échangé aucunes paroles, il s'est contenté de me suivre, regardant à droite, à gauche, cherchant encore à comprendre lui-même pourquoi nous nous trouvions dans un autre pays,

Moi, j'ai l'impression d'être de retour chez moi, c'est curieux...peut-être parce que j'y ai vécu pendant deux ans, sans doute, d'ailleurs, j'aurai quelque chose à faire après, si je suis là, autant en profiter pour aller lui dire bonjour, je lui dois bien ça...

Nous marchons le long des rues, je suis content de voir que je n'ai rien oublié, je me souviens de certains endroits où j'avais l'habitude d'aller, je revois des têtes familières mais aucune ne semble prêter attention à mon passage et c'est mieux comme ça, je ne suis pas revenu pour ça...

J'aperçois enfin une petite boutique familière et je plante Mustang et me mets à courir en direction de cette dernière, j'en lâche ma valise et ouvre la porte, je remarque qu'il n'y a personne et me mets à crier,

- Oh y'a personne?

J'entends des pas à l'étage et une personne descendre des escaliers en courant, je l'aperçois enfin et un immense sourire se peint sur mon visage, la personne ne m'a toujours pas regardé et ajuste ses vêtements, je la vois lentement la tête vers moi,

- Bonjour monsi....Edward....?

- Bonjour Noah!

Et ni une ni deux plus tard, je me retrouve au sol avec des bras qui me serrent de toutes leur forces, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle démonstration de sa part mais je suis également heureux et je lui rend son étreinte,

Une fois remise de ces émotions, elle semble se rendre compte de la position dans laquelle elle se trouve et se relève aussi sec, me tendant sa main au passage pour m'aider, je la saisi et me lève, je tape mes mains sur mon pantalon pour enlever la poussière et relève mes yeux vers elle, je vois que les siens sont pétillants, son sourire est toujours aussi beau, elle a l'air vraiment heureuse,

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Pourquoi tu n'as pas prévenu?

- J'aimerai te dire que je suis venu faire une surprise mais ce serait mentir...

Elle plisse légèrement ses yeux, voyant qu'effectivement ce n'est pas juste une visite de courtoisie quand un raclement de gorge se fait entendre derrière mon dos, je me retourne pour voir Mustang qui s'est appuyé contre la porte de la boutique, de toute évidence, il a assisté à nos retrouvailles et je ne peux m'empêcher de détourner le regard, gêné...je passe ma main dans mon cou pour tenter d'effacer ma gêne ce qui n'échappe pas à Noah,

- Ed, ce ne serait pas....

- Noah, je te présente Mr Mustang, c'est un ami, il est venu avec moi, je dois lui montrer quelque chose!

J'ai préféré lui couper la parole, parce que je sais qu'elle a eu accès à mes souvenirs et qu'elle a vu le colonel dans ces derniers, elle sait à quoi il ressemble et je ne veux pas qu'elle le perturbe plus que nécessaire, le pauvre doit être assez chamboulé comme ça...

Je le vois s'avancer vers elle et lui tendre la main qu'elle prend avec plaisir, elle lui fait un sourire éclatant qu'il lui rend également, je m'autorise un petit rire parce que même ici, le charme légendaire de Mustang fait effet partout où il va, même Noah n'est pas insensible à ce que je vois,

Mais au moment où leur doigts entrent en contact, je me souviens tout à coup de ce qu'il va se passer et je n'ai pas le temps de les séparer que Noah repart en arrière, choquée...

J'avais oublié que son pouvoir lui permettait de lire dans les souvenirs des gens, elle a du voir ce qu'il s'est passé et pourquoi il est avec moi. Elle me jette un regard surpris, ses yeux semblent me poser une question muette à laquelle je réponds en acquiesçant,

Le temps des retrouvailles est terminé.

- Noah, t'as compris pourquoi j'étais là, dis moi, est-elle toujours là?

- Oui Edward, rien n'a bougé, j'ai fais comme tu m'as demandé, on la surveille tous les jours, Monsieur Hugues y passe régulièrement lui aussi, rien n'a bougé...

- Tu en es sur? Rien ne t'a semblé bizarre ces derniers temps?

Elle place une main sur son visage, levant les yeux au ciel, elle semble réfléchir, quelques secondes plus tard, elle m'affirme que rien ne lui a semblé bizarre, que pour elle tout est normal, et que s'il s'était passé quelque chose, elle m'aurait informé aussi tôt, je ne peux que la croire mais j'ai besoin de voir ça de mes propres yeux...

- Je vais aller voir Noah, pas un mot à qui que ce soit, tu ne m'as pas vu, ok?

Je sais que c'est beaucoup lui demander et que j'aurai aimé revenir en d'autres circonstances mais là, je n'ai pas le choix d'agir comme ça, je suis venu chercher des réponses mais pas pour faire la fête, je sais très bien qu'elle avertira Hugues et qu'il me criera dessus pour ne pas l'avoir attendu...

- Très bien Ed, tu peux compter sur moi.

Je lui souris avant de me retourner vers Mustang et d'un signe de tête, je lui fais comprendre de me suivre, il tend de nouveau sa main vers Noah mais celle-ci refuse de la prendre de nouveau et préfère lui faire un petit signe de main en guise d'au revoir, il reste perplexe quelques secondes avant de prendre le même chemin que moi, je l'entends marmonner que les filles de l'ouest sont bien curieuses dans leurs manières et j'essaye d'étouffer un petit rire face à cette remarque,

- En tout cas, vous ne laissez aucune fille insensible! Tombeur va!

Ce que je voulais être un petit sarcasme innocent se retourne contre moi quand sa voix s'élève de nouveau dans mon dos, me glaçant les veines.

- Sans doute mais je suis marié et fidèle...enfin c'est ce que je croyais depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur vous...

Je pense qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce qu'il vient de dire et de l'impact que ça a puisque cette dernière phrase à été prononcée à voix basse mais je l'ai entendu et je sens les battements de mon coeur s'emballer comme la dernière fois, j'essaye de ne rien montrer de mon trouble mais un tremblement me prend par surprise sans que je ne puisse le contrôler,

- Vous avez froid?

- Non ça va merci, juste un frisson sans importance...

Sans importance c'est ça oui! J'ai surtout failli tomber dans les pommes encore une fois, reprends toi Ed! S'il me l'avait dit droit dans les yeux, peut-être que ça ne m'aurait rien fait mais là, cette voix et sa façon de parler, c'est exactement la même et c'est là où ça ne va plus, je crois qu'au final c'était une mauvaise idée de l'emmener avec moi, j'arriverai jamais à faire la part des choses...

Je décide de laisser ça de côté pour le moment et de lui montrer ce pourquoi nous sommes venus.

Nous arrivons vite à l'endroit voulu et pour éviter que personne ne nous voit, nous nous faufilons discrètement dans les structures de l'établissement, à chaque pas que nous faisons, un souvenir m'assaille et me donne mal au ventre,

C'est ici que j'ai vu pour la dernière fois mon père...avant qu'Envy ne décide de lui ôter la vie sans que je ne puisse rien faire, c'est ici que j'ai vu Alphonse mort et là encore je n'ai rien pu faire...

- Edward? Vous êtes sur que ça va? Vous êtes vraiment pâle!

Oh oui ça va, juste un petit traumatisme de rien du tout, ça va passer comme tout le reste....

- Vous inquiétez pas pour moi, ah voilà on est arrivé!

Je lève les yeux dans le grand hangar et je revois enfin l'objet de ma haine, intact au dessus de ma tête, qui brille toujours autant, qui n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre,

Mustang, en me voyant fixer un point au dessus de ma tête, fait de même et a un mouvement de recul en voyant ça, je sens sa respiration s'accélèrer et des mots sans queue ni tête sortir de ses lèvres, il y a de quoi être bouleversé quelque part, il voit au dessus de lui la porte, intacte, la porte que nous n'avons pas détruite....

- Mais qu'est-ce que....? C'est quoi ça?

Je rabaisse la tête, inconsciemment je relève la manche de ma veste, révélant mon automail, je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça et je sers le poing si fort qu'un être humain normal se serait broyé les os en faisant ça mais je ne sens rien, juste du métal...

Il a besoin d'explications, je vais lui en donner....

- Ce que vous avez au dessus de votre tête Mr Mustang, c'est une porte...une porte qui conduit vers un autre monde, identique à celui-ci, avec les mêmes personnes mais foncièrement différente sur beaucoup de choses, une porte vers ...mon monde....

ça y est, je l'ai dis, je viens d'avouer à une personne que je ne connais pas, que je ne viens pas d'ici, que mon existence ici n'est rien, pour tous les pays, je n'existe pas, il n'y a aucun papier stipulant mon existence...

Oh si, il y en a mais pas moi, l'autre Edward, celui qui est mort....et que j'ai remplacé....

- Votre...monde...?

Je sens qu'on m'attrape par les épaules et qu'on me retourne violemment, je me retrouve la seconde d'après face à des yeux totalement paniqué et empli d'incompréhension, je sais qu'il croit que je me moque de lui mais ce n'est pas le cas et de savoir ce que j'apprête à lui dire me fend le coeur mais il voulait savoir, alors il saura!

Je me dégage aussi sec de ses bras et lui tourne le dos, j'ai le dos vouté, quelques mèches de mes cheveux se sont enlevés de ma queue de cheval et tombe sur mon visage, d'un mouvement je les replace en arrière et commence à parler,

- Dans mon monde, j'ai toujours été Edward Elric mais j'étais également appelé le « Fullmetal Alchemsit », j'étais le plus jeune alchimiste de l'époque et le plus talentueux y parait, j'étais dans l'armée et je travaillais sous les ordres du colonel Roy Mustang...

- Attendez, c'est le personnage de vos histoires ça...et QUOI? Vous venez de dire quoi?

Je sais qu'il a très bien entendu et ne m'arrête pas là, je n'ai pas l'intention de répéter,

- Il avait sa propre équipe de subordonnés, il avait plus que confiance en son lieutenant Riza Hawkeye...nous passions notre temps à nous crier dessus, moi parce qu'il se moquait de ma petite taille et lui parce qu'il en avait marre que je fasse des dégâts partout où j'allais...et que nous mettions notre vie en danger constamment mon frère et moi....

Me souvenir de tout ça me fait mal et tandis que je raconte mon histoire, je serre mes poings, je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge à chaques mots que je prononce mais je ne dois pas m'arrêter maintenant...

- J'ai tenté de ramener ma mère à la vie grâce à l'achimie, j'y ai perdu un bras et une jambe, mon frère a perdu son corps entier, j'ai scellé son âme dans une armure et j'ai passé des années à chercher le moyen de lui rendre son corps, il a fallu que je me sacrifie et j'ai atterri ici...j'ai voulu rentrer chez moi pendant deux ans jusqu'à ce qu'une bande de fou réussisse à ouvrir la porte et essaye de détruire mon monde....

- Mais enfin, je peux pas vous croire, l'achimie est une légende, ça ne marche pas, je....c'est quoi ces histoires....

Je comprends qu'il soit perturbé, je le serai aussi à sa place mais pour qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrive, il faut qu'il me laisse finir, aussi difficile que ça doit être, il faut qu'il m'écoute!

Je me retourne vers lui pour voir qu'il s'est mit à genoux et qu'il me regarde, cherchant quelque chose dans mes yeux qui lui prouverait que tout ça n'est qu'une blague, que tout ce que je raconte est faux mais il ne trouvera pas ce qu'il cherche dans mes yeux, je m'agenouille en face de lui et pose mes mains sur ses épaules dans un geste qui se veut réconfortant....

- L'achimie existe bel et bien dans mon monde, c'est notre principal arme de survie d'ailleurs...mais depuis que je suis ici, je ne peux plus l'utiliser...vous voulez savoir pourquoi vous faites des rêves, pourquoi vous avez l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler dans votre vie?

Il lève des yeux implorants vers moi, il me demande d'arrêter mon histoire mais je ne peux pas, je sais qu'il regrette d'être venu maintenant, parce que sa vision du monde va être totalement ébranlée comme la mienne l'a été la première fois que je suis venu ici.

- Nous avons tous un double, j'ai connu le mien, il est mort, mon frère avait le sien et il a été mon ami quand je suis revenu ici, je l'ai perdu également...je me suis évanoui quand je vous ai vu, vous vous souvenez? Parce que je vous ai vu, parce que pour moi vous étiez le colonel Mustang...mais je sais faire la différence aujourd'hui, vous être pareils physiquement mais vous n'êtes pas les mêmes dans vos têtes...

- Je ne comprends rien....

- C'est compréhensible....vous savez quoi? Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir vécu une situation similaire, mon frère et moi avons un jour rencontré notre meilleure amie, celle de ce monde et jamais j'oublierai cette rencontre....

Non jamais je n'oublierai ce moment parce que c'est ce jour-là que Al et moi nous sommes rendus compte que ce monde n'était pas le notre et qu'il fallait désormais vivre avec...

**Fash Back**

_Nous étions depuis quelque temps dans une ville au sud de la france, nous cherchions un logement quand sans faire exprès j'avais bousculé une jeune fille sur mon chemin, la faisant tomber à terre, j'avais voulu l'aider à se relever quand je m'étais arrêté direct..._

_J'avais Winry en face de moi et elle me regardait comme un étranger, elle regardait ma main et s'était relevée totalement apeurée_

_- Non me touchez pas avec votre drôle de main, espèce de monstre!_

_Je l'avais regardé rejoindre ses parents en pleurant tandis que tous les passants me regardait compatissant devant tant de méchanceté, je n'avais rien dis, j'avais été incapable de faire le moindre geste, les mots étaient bloqués dans ma gorge, et ma poitrine me serrait à m'en faire mal..._

_Winry m'avait rejeté comme un malpropre et je n'avais même pas su pourquoi, Al m'avait sorti de ma torpeur, il avait les larmes aux yeux, évidemment il avait assisté à toute la scène et voir Winry aussi cruelle avec moi, l'avait perturbé, lui avait fait aussi mal qu'à moi..._

_Faut dire que pour lui, c'était la première fois qu'il revoyait quelqu'un et ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de réaction, cette nuit-là, il avait dormi dans mes bras, sanglotant, n'arrêtant pas de dire « pourquoi, pourquoi » mais je n'avais su lui donner d'explication, je n'en avais pas moi-même..._

_Et quand il avait enfin réussi à s'endormir, j'avais levé ma main et alors qu'une larme silencieuse coulait le long de ma joue, je n'avais su dire qu'une seule phrase_

_« Cet automail, c'est toi qui l'a construit Winry.... »_

_Le lendemain, nous avions décidé de ne plus parler ce ce qu'il s'était passé quand dans la rue, Al avait stoppé net devant et je m'étais cogné dedans, je regardais alors ce qui l'avait arrêté quand la jeune fille devant nous me regardait d'un air triste et désolé..._

_J'étais alors passé devant Al, et m'était mis devant elle, n'en croyant pas mes yeux, elle triturait ses doigts, ses yeux étaient fuyants, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire et cela m'avait arraché un sourire de compassion, je savais qu'elle avait quelque chose à dire et avait attendu patiemment qu'elle ouvre la bouche,_

_- __Je tenais à m'excuser de mon comportement d'hier, je vous ai jugé sans vous connaître, j'ignore pourquoi mais j'ai rêvé de vous...j'étais celle qui vous fabriquait vos prothèses et j'étais heureuse de vous être utile...et en me réveillant ce matin, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas à vous parler comme ça alors je vous prie de m'excuser....je suis sincèrement désolée..._

_Elle avait eu les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'elle s'était inclinée pour me faire ses excuses, je voyais ses parents au loin qui avaient l'air très fier d'elle et j'avais posé ma main sur son épaule, elle n'avait eu aucun mouvement de recul et je lui souriais,_

_Elle m'avait rendu mon sourire et avait séché ses larmes,_

_- __Je vous promets à l'avenir de plus jamais réagir comme ça avec les personnes, ce rêve m'a fait comprendre que je voulais aider les plus démunis, je vous remercie!_

_Et elle était partie, ne s'était pas retourné, nous aurions pu être heureux de la voir réagir comme ça mais ce n'était pas le cas..._

_cette histoire m'avait blessé et Al aussi, plus que nous ne l'avions imaginé, je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention à cette histoire de rêve sur le moment._

_**Fin flash back**_

- J'y avais jamais repensé par la suite et ne m'étais pas attardé là dessus, Al et moi avions promis de ne plus jamais parlé de cet incident, jusqu'à récemment, certaines blessures mettent toujours plus de temps à cicatriser que d'autres...et là vous débarquez...

- Alors si j'ai bien compris...vous me connaissez mais pas vraiment moi c'est ça? Et le fait que je rêve de cette autre vie et que mon comportement est étrange, ce serait à cause de cette porte?

Je hoche de la tête pour lui signifier que c'est ce que je pense et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir détruit cette maudite porte mais le problème est pas que nous ne voulions pas la détruire, c'est qu'au final, nous n'avions pas les matériaux nécessaires pour sa destruction...alors on l'a laissé là, à la surveillance de Noah et Hugues jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve le moyen de la faire disparaître...

Je me relève et lui tend la main pour faire de même, il la regarde un instant avant de la prendre et de se lever, je le relâche de suite et me met à distance de lui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai eu comme le sentiment qu'il fallait que je le fasse...

- Ce colonel, il était important pour vous?

Je dois avoir l'air d'une carpe quand je le regarde, je ne vois pas vraiment où il veut en venir, ni ce qu'il veut dire, comment ça, important pour moi? Dans quel sens?

- Si je vous demande ça, c'est parce que...ce qu'il s'est passé dans la rue quand on s'est croisé, si j'ai agis comme ça avec vous c'est parce que j'en ai ressenti le besoin, je ne sais pas, une voix dans ma tête me disait de le faire, il fallait que je frôle votre visage comme pour m'assurer que vous étiez bien en face de moi, bien réel...vivant.

Et ça y est, il en a reparlé, je sens mes joues se colorer de nouveau de rouge quand son récit me ramène les souvenirs en même temps mais je réfléchis quand même à ce qu'il vient de dire, il en a ressenti le besoin, voir que je suis réel...je pense comprendre mais j'en suis pas sur.

- Vous voulez dire, vous croyez que vous avez fait ça parce que la porte est active et que...ce serait assez possible, je suis sur déjà sur qu'il existe une connection entre vous et le colonel, j'en ai déjà eu le pressentiment quand vous m'avez appelé « Fullmetal » la dernière fois...

Je pose mes doigts sous mon menton, réfléchissant à toute allure, je ne suis pas un génie pour rien, sauf que depuis quelques temps, je n'ai pas beaucoup fait aller mon cerveau.

- Je vous ai appelé comme ça?

Bingo, je me doutais qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas, mes doutes se confirment de plus en plus.

- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'ai détesté le colonel pendant des années, bien sur, j'étais jeune, il était l'autorité, bref...c'était pas la joie...mais avec le temps, je me suis rendu compte qu'il était ce qui ressemblait le plus à une figure paternelle pour moi.

_" Enfin...jusqu'à récemment...."_

- Et là, honnêtement, je ne sais plus quoi penser, j'ai l'impression que le sommeil de l'un et de l'autre agit sur vos esprits, c'est un truc de dingue, j'en ai conscience. Et si j'étais vous, je me méfierais, Le mustang que je connais a toujours été un très gros dormeur!

J'ai dis cette dernière phrase en rigolant, me souvenir de lui alors qu'il passait beaucoup de temps à dormir sur mon bureau font parti des meilleurs souvenirs que j'ai, surtout quand Hawkeye le menaçait juste derrière, ah je me vengeais comme ça et ça faisait du bien de le voir se faire martyrisait.

- Vous avez l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier en tout cas.

Je décelle une petite pointe d'amusement dans sa voix alors que je pique un fard, balbutiant que je ne vois pas ce qu'il veut dire.

- Et bien il suffit de voir vos yeux qui pétillent quand vous parlez de lui pour voir qu'il était important dans votre vie et l'est toujours apparement....

J'viens de réagir à un truc moi, il a dit qu'une voix lui avait dit de la faire, ça veut dire quoi ça? Que ce pervers de colonel avait envie de me toucher la joue? et puis comment ça j'ai les yeux qui pétillent?...mon dieu...j'suis devenue pire que les filles qui lui courraient après? Ah non, hors de question, non non non!

- Mes yeux ne pétillent pas! Et j'en sais rien moi si ce que vous dites est vrai, c'est encore trop confus dans ma tête et puis...

_« même si c'est vrai...lui il est là bas et moi je suis ici... »_

Mustang n'a pas besoin de savoir le fond de ma pensée, le plus important maintenant, c'est qu'il a l'air moins perturbé qu'en arrivant et qu'il semble me croire, oui c'est le plus important!

Il faut maintenant qu'on se trouve un hôtel pour la nuit et que j'appelle Al pour lui dire que du côté de la porte, il n'y a aucun problème.

Je vais pour dire à Roy d'y aller quand je stoppe mon mouvement, il est là, les mains dans les poches, il regarde la porte, il est comme fasciné devant le spectacle, on a l'impression que plus rien n'existe autour de lui...

Et ma poitrine se serre, je sens que ça fait mal et machinalement je porte une main à cette dernière et serre la tissu de mon manteau d'une main, essayant d'atténuer cette drôle de sensation qui s'insinue en moi à la vue de Mustang, parce qu'en cet instant, je suis incapable de distinguer le Mustang de ce monde et celui d'Amestris...

_« Vous avez l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier en tout cas. »_

Faut pas déconner...

......

J'ai dis qu'il me manquait mais ça peut pas être ça....

**A SUIVRE!**

**j'adore le "faut pas déconner" j'le vois bien en train de penser ça et de faire la tête qui va avec!**

Pas bien de couper dans des moments comme ça mais j'adore ça! Je sais je parle pas de sa réaction face à ce que Ed a dit à propos de Hawkeye, mais ça viendra dans le suivant, si je l'avais mis, ça aurait fait trop long, y'a quelques petites choses que je vais rajouter dans le prochain pour que ce soit plus logique pour certains passages.

Donc vous avez le passage du souvenir, pas bien Winry je sais, mais je voulais l'incorporer au moins une fois à cette fic parce que même si elle m'agace dans le manga, j'l'avais bien aimé dans l'anime et puis elle a son importance pour Ed et Al d'ailleurs j'me demande ce que Ed en pense vraiment...

Me suis re-regardé quasi tous les épisodes, 51...faut le faire mais j'en avais besoin pour la fic et parce que ça m'a manqué mine de rien, j'adore la nvelle série faut pas croire mais graphiquement elle vaut pas la première.

bref j'espère que ça vous a plus, et oui, j'suis pas trop en retard cette fois, j'étais vraiment bien motivée!

Le prochain va me plaire aussi j'ai l'impression, une tite rencontre entre notre colonel et notre Edward! comment c'est possible? Vous verrez!

bisoussss!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonsoir!**_

_**Alors tout d'abord, toutes mes excuses pour ce nouveau retard...en fait j'ai même pas d'excuses...à votre place, j'me serais même énervée contre cet auteur qui sait pas poster dans les temps**_

_**Mais entre le boulot, les formations, mauvaise nouvelle, les vacances (encore vu 30 seconds to mars au festival de werchter!) et reprise du boulot où à cause de mon chef, j'rentre complètement à plat, j'avais plus envie de rien...plus de motiv...**_

_**Et puis savoir maintenant que le manga est fini m'a ruiné le moral aussi mais c'était un beau final, je regrette pas! enfin juste une chose...**_

_**enfin bref, j'vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps avec ça!**_

_**J'viens de réécrire quelques passages en m'écoutant l'ost II de Naruto shippuuden et y'a une musique qui m'a bien aidé! **_

_**bonne lecture!**_

**CHAPITRE VI**

- Alors comme ça moi et ce Hugues étions amis si j'ai bien compris?

Comment en est-on venu à avoir cette conversation?

Je vous explique...

Quand nous sommes partis, Mustang et moi n'avons pas échangé un mot, lui sans doute parce qu'il devait digérer toute cette histoire et moi parce que je me posais toujours autant de questions...

Rien n'avait bougé, je n'avais senti aucun changement dans la porte, rien de suspect et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, je n'avais aucune réponse au final, j'allais repartir bredouille, tout ce voyage pour rien...

Quand nous sommes rentrés dans la petite boutique, il a demandé à téléphoner et Noah lui a indiqué le téléphone, je ne voulais pas le laisser seul et l'ai suivi, surprenant une conversation entre lui et sa femme, je l'entendais s'excuser d'être parti si vite, je l'entendais dire qu'il est désolé qu'ils se soient quittés sur une dispute et j'ai souris...malgré tout, il n'oubliait pas sa vie...

Quand nous sommes revenus Noah m'a questionné des yeux et elle a bien vu dans ces derniers que je n'avais pas eu ce que je recherchais et elle n'avait pas demandé plus, elle s'était retourné vers Mustang et lui avait proposé quelque chose à boire, il l'avait regardé sans la voir avant que je ne vienne à ses côtés et lui donne un coup de coude pour le réveiller ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sursauter.

J'ai pensé à ce moment-là qu'une nouvelle conversation s'imposait entre nous, je ne pouvais pas le laisser perturbé comme ça alors j'ai pris Noah à part et lui ai dit que nous partions à l'hotel, elle n'a pas protesté et nous a laissé partir quand nous sommes tombés nez à nez avec Hugues et voilà donc où nous en sommes, ce dernier n'a pas pu m'empêcher de me prendre dans ses bras et me serrer à m'en étouffer quand il a remarqué la présence de Mustang à mes côtés,

Quand leurs regards se sont croisés, j'ai bien senti quelque chose de différent, je ne saurai dire quoi mais c'était un sentiment étrange, ils se sont regardés quelque secondes avant que Hugues ne se tourne vers moi, me demandant de lui présenter mon ami ce que j'ai naturellement fait. Mustang est resté encore quelques secondes à le regarder avec insistance, comme s'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part et a fini par lui serrer la main que Hugues lui tendait.

Je n'ai pas voulu m'éterniser, c'était déjà assez bizarre comme ça, j'ai attrapé Mustang par le bras et je l'ai tiré derrière moi, faisant s'exclamer Hugues que je me sauvais encore une fois, que je ne savais faire que ça, j'avais juste répondu par un sourire bête en agitant la main mais le sourire était faux bien évidemment, c'était mon tour d'être perturbé, j'avais pourtant en tête de faire en sorte qu'ils ne se rencontrent jamais et le destin s'était encore retourné contre moi...

- Edward? J'ai l'impression de le connaître...

M'avait dit Mustang me faisant me stopper, je me suis retourné vers lui, espérant qu'il ne parlait pas sérieusement et pourtant le sérieux dans ses yeux me prouvait le contraire, les explications allaient encore devoir pleuvoir ce soir, je sentais déjà venir la migraine mais avais-je vraiment le choix maintenant?

Donc retour au présent...

Je suis assis sur le lit, en face du sien, j'ai les coudes posés sur mes genoux et mon front posé sur mes mains que j'ai croisé,

- Oui vous étiez amis, enfin pas le vous de ce monde, le colonel que je connais, vous étiez amis, collègues, le soutien l'un de l'autre en cas de coups durs...

- Mon meilleur ami en gros

La façon qu'il a de prononcer cette phrase me fait sourire, mais un sourire triste parce que je me mets à penser du coup à Hugues, l'autre bien sur, celui que nous avons perdu...mon coeur se serre...je ne pourrais jamais faire disparaître cette culpabilité que j'ai au fond de moi...

- Et comment se fait-il alors qu'il ne m'ait pas reconnu, ni moi non plus? Puisque depuis que je vous ai rencontré, depuis le début j'ai eu des visions de mon autre vie, des flash backs pendant la nuit mais là rien... Il est vrai que j'ai eu cette sensation de déjà vu mais rien de plus...et puis vous avez bien dit "étions amis"?

Je relève mes yeux vers lui, c'est vrai que j'ai parlé au passé sans m'en rendre compte, de toute façon, pour lui il n'est rien, je ne risque rien à lui raconter...

- Oui, vous avez bien compris, la raison est que chez moi, Hugues fait parti du passé, à cause de mon insouciance et mon égoïsme, j'ai causé sa mort...tellement préoccupé à l'idée de ramener mon frère que j'ai pas fait attention que d'autres s'inquiétaient pour nous et parce que j'ai pas voulu voir, il est mort...

J'ai ramené une main vers mon visage et commence à mordiller l'ongle de mon pouce tout en lui racontant, je tamponne inconsciemment du pied parce que jusqu'à présent, je n'avais jamais parlé de ça, j'avais déchargé toute ma colère sur Mustang à l'époque parce qu'il ne m'avait rien dit.

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé mais je sais une chose, vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un d'égoïste, ce n'est pas votre faute, je vois bien que cela vous perturbe toujours autant, que vous n'avez pas fait table rase du passé mais vous êtes tout sauf égoïste, la preuve? Vous essayez de m'aider à comprendre.

Tout en me disant cela, il s'est levé de son lit pour s'approcher de moi et se mettre accroupi avant de poser sa main sur mon épaule dans un geste qui se veut réconfortant, c'est ironique quelque part, c'est lui qui cherche des réponses et c'est moi qu'on console? Je suis me sens pathétique...

Je sais à ce moment-là qu'il a compris par mon silence la fin de cette conversation, que le sujet était clos, il est juste resté là à me sourire gentiment, comme un gosse qu'on rassure et je lui ai souris en retour...

- Mais franchement, j'arrive toujours pas à croire que ma femme me tirait dessus parce que j'étais qu'un gros fainéant!

Je me suis mis à rire devant le comique de la situation et il s'est mis à rigoler également, il nous a fallu de longues minutes pour calmer notre fou rire, et ça m'a aidé à reprendre du poil de la bête,

Et nous avons continué à parler...parler de cette autre vie qu'il a eu...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà deux heures que j'essaye de trouver le sommeil mais y'a pas moyen, je fais que tourner et ratatourner dans mon lit, je sais « ratatourner » n'est pas français mais c'est une expression que j'ai adopté depuis quelques temps et j'aime bien!

Bref là n'est pas le problème, je suis fatigué, extrêmement fatigué et pourtant mes yeux ne veulent pas rester fermés et ça m'énerve, je tourne la tête du côté de mon voisin de chambre et remarque que lui dort très bien et je l'envie, punaiseeeee...

Pourtant je comprend pas comment il a fait pour trouver le sommeil, moi si on m'avait dit tout ce que je lui ai dis, j'aurai fait un arrêt cardiaque ou je me serais pendu, je sais pas lequel est le meilleur...

Non plus sérieusement, je trouve qu'il a du courage, savoir que sa vie part en vrille à cause d'une porte menant sur un autre monde et ne pas s'en inquiéter plus que ça, j'trouve qu'il assure le Mustang! Et puis faut dire que nous avons bien parlé aussi, ça l'a peut-être aidé à comprendre certaines choses mais je me demande maintenant s'il va être capable de regarder sa femme de la même manière maintenant...

Je l'espère, il a l'air d'avoir une vie stable et a les avoir entendu se parler au téléphone tout à l'heure, ils ont l'air vraiment amoureux, c'est mignon...

Mignon? Depuis quand je parle comme ça moi? Ohlala ça va vraiment pas...non là vraiment...

- J'en... ai... marre...

Je me suis relevé sur mon lit, et à cause de mes cheveux détachés, il y a la moitié qui vient me tomber dans les yeux et je me bats avec eux pour les remettre à leur place, note pour moi-même, penser à les couper!

- T'as pas un peu fini oui! Dors et arrêtes de gesticuler!

Non mais attends, il se croit où à me parler comme ça lui, je veux bien que je sois chiant à remuer depuis tout à l'heure, à faire la crèpe toutes les deux minutes mais merde quoi! Y'a des façons de me parler!

- Oh attends tu te crois où à me parler...comme...ça...

J'ai un bug énorme, je viens de me rendre compte que Mustang vient de me tutoyer et de m'envoyer bouler comme une vieille chaussette, c'est la première fois qu'il me parle comme ça et à dire vrai, cette façon de parler ressemble étrangement à...

Nonnnnnn commences pas à t'imaginer des choses Ed, allonges toi et dors!

...

...Oh aller je tente quand même.

- Colonel?

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi ridicule qu'en ce moment-même, mais je sais pas, y'a vraiment un truc qui cloche et tant pis si je me trompe, j'aurai essayé, je regarde Mustang se relever et passer une main sur son visage avant de soupirer d'agacement, il se retourne vers moi et ne prêtant pas attention à mon visage qui se décompose il me hurle dessus,

- QUOI? C'est pas vrai ça, même dans mes rêves, t'es aussi casse pieds que d'habitude, c'est infernal ça! Dors et arrêtes de me réveiller pour rien!

J'ai ma mâchoire qui vient de se décrocher de mon visage, je doit être blanc comme un linge parce que de suite, il me jette un regard surpris, et moi je reste planté là sans réagir, alors que devant moi, je n'ai plus le Mustang calme et posé de ce monde mais le colonel...

- Fullmetal?

Je ne sais pas si c'est du à l'entente de ce nom mais je reviens à moi et semble me rendre compte de ce qu'il vient réellement de se produire devant mes yeux, et au lieu de me cacher sous mes couvertures ou de m'enfuir, je me lève et m'approche doucement de lui, voir si je ne rêve pas.

Je lève doucement la main, guettant le moindre signe de recul de sa part et la pose sur son visage, alors qu'il me regarde toujours avec un air abasourdi par mon geste, je ne fais même pas attention à ce que je viens de faire, je n'ai aucune gêne, je veux juste voir si je rêve ou si c'est bien réel...

- Heuuuuu Ed? Tu m'expliques?

Je ne lui réponds pas, c'est comme si je ne l'entendais pas, je ne ressens que ma main sur sa peau, je ne réalise pas qu'il me parle,

- Colonel...

Je ne rêve pas, tout ceci est bien réel et tandis qu'il attend une réponse de ma part, je sens quelque chose monter en moi que je ne peux pas retenir, je ne prête pas attention à la première larme qui coule de mes yeux, ni à la seconde, ni aux suivantes, je n'en crois pas mes yeux, je répète son nom une troisième fois avant de plaquer ma main sur ma bouche...

- Pourquoi tu pleures, hé...tu m'as jamais fais ça avant, j'fais vraiment un drôle de rêve...

- Vous ne...rêvez...pas...

J'ai réussi à articuler quelques mots entre deux crises de larmes, je me suis éloigné de lui et pris appui sur le matelas de mon lit pour me calmer, j'ai mal au ventre comme jamais, j'essaye de calmer mes larmes mais rien que de le savoir là ne m'aide pas, j'y comprend plus rien...je suis perdu...comment c'est possible...

Est-ce que ma théorie sur le sommeil s'est avérée vrai? Est-ce qu'il y a une connection plus importante pendant la nuit? Alors ça voudrait dire que demain matin...

- Comment...

Il a fini par comprendre et je me retourne enfin vers lui pour le voir en train de poser sa main sur son oeil, sans doute à la recherche de son bandeau qui n'y est plus, il regarde sa main puis moi, ses yeux cherchent une réponse que je ne peux lui fournir, les miens sont encore humides et je les essuies d'un mouvement qui ne passe pas inaperçu pour lui.

Il me rejoint près de mon lit et me regarde de toute sa hauteur, je n'ose pas lever les yeux de peur que je sois en train de rêver moi aussi, je tente de retrouver une respiration normale mais je n'y arrive pas, mon coeur fait des sauts périlleux dans ma poitrine et ça cogne très fort et ça fait mal...

Y'a rien qui fait, je n'arrive pas à me calmer et cette soudaine proximité ne m'aide pas, je sens quelque chose se poser sur mes cheveux et je me rends qu'il s'agit de sa main, il prend une de mes mèches entre ses doigts et la regarde longuement puis ses yeux redescendent vers mon visage et les ancrent aux miens.

- Edward...c'est toi...

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que je me retrouve emprisonné de ces bras, je sens son visage se poser contre mon cou et il me serre contre lui, il me serre très fort et bien que j'ai quelques difficultés à respirer, je ne m'arracherai de cette étreinte pour rien au monde et comme pour prouver mes dires, j'enroule à mon tour mes bras autour de lui et niche ma tête contre son torse.

Et oui, il est et restera toujours plus grand que moi, c'est un fait!

Je le sens se relâcher un peu et se séparer de moi quelques instants, je sais que j'ai les joues en feu mais ne le cache pas, intérieurement, j'avais voulu ce moment de toute mon âme et là, il était bel et bien devant moi, le seul, l'unique et je comprends enfin pourquoi pour moi, les deux Mustang sont si différents, il n'y en a qu'un pour qui j'ai de l'affection...énormément d'affection...

- Heuuuu whaou, pour une surprise...comment dire...

Aller vas-y , cherche bien tes mots, t'auras l'air encore plus ridicule, on dirait un petite minette qui est toute chose devant son copain, c'est dingue ça, articules!

- Je ne comprends pas non plus Fullmetal, c'est étrange, et le plus curieux c'est que j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive...

- Non ce n'est pas la première fois...

J'ai retrouvé mon assurance au moment où il m'a appelé Fullmetal, sans doute pour me rappeler le fossé qui existe encore nous, et bien que cela m'ait fait mal, je ne laisse rien transparaître et répond à sa question.

Je lui explique alors ma rencontre avec l'autre lui au resto la première fois, je lui raconte mon rêve qui a suivi cette rencontre et ses yeux se plissent, se rend-t-il compte qu'au final il n'a pas rêvé la conversation que nous avons eu, se souvient-il exactement de ce que l'on s'est dit cette nuit-là?

Je lui raconte son changement de comportement, je lui raconte tout et lui me regarde fixement, au moment où je lui explique que son double est marié avec Hawkeye, il reste un moment surpris et je vois bien qu'il a envie de rire mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche, il garde son sérieux et au moment où je fini mon récit, il retourne s'asseoir sur son lit et pose ses deux mains à plat derrière lui,

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, sans alchimie, vous ne pouvez pas détruire la porte c'est ça? C'est ennuyeux mais va falloir faire avec je pense...mais dis moi, comment se fait-il qu'Alphonse n'ait jamais eu de connection avec son double, tu vivais pourtant avec lui non?

C'est une question que je me suis posé depuis le début de cette histoire en fait et j'ai bien eu le temps de creuser, pour moi il n'existe qu'une seule explication.

- Je pense que c'est du en partie au fait qu'il avait perdu la mémoire, bien sur, il se souvenait de moi mais juste une partie, notre enfance, rien à propos de la porte et des homonculus, pour moi je suis persuadé que c'est à cause de ça, il n'y a pas d'autres explications possibles...

Il ne dit rien et je sais qu'il approuve ce que je viens de dire, il reste là à contempler le plafond de la chambre et j'en profite pour le détailler un peu plus, histoire de pouvoir faire la différence si une telle chose se reproduit dans l'avenir, et ce qui me frappe le plus c'est le sérieux de son regard et cette étincelle qui semble y briller en permanence, l'autre Mustang ne l'a pas lui...curieux...

N'empêche que...

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir Colonel...sincèrement...

...Que les mots sont sortis trop vite de ma bouche alors que je voulais les garder pour moi! La honte encore une fois! Je fais pour me cacher sous mes couvertures, ne voulant pas avoir à faire à son éternel regard moqueur, je reste plusieurs secondes sans bouger quand un poids sur mon lit se fait sentir, je retire alors la couverture et me fige...

Mustang est en face de moi, et quand je dis en face de moi, c'est en face de moi! son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, il a placé ses mains de chaque coté de ma tête et me regarde d'une telle façon que je me sens rougir direct, je n'avais jamais vu un tel regard chez lui, un tel sérieux que je ne sais pas quoi penser, je préférais limite le temps où il se moquait toujours de moi!

- Je me souviens...

J'ai envie de répondre mais un doigt sur ma bouche m'en empêche..

- ...de ce que je t'ai dis cette nuit-là...rien n'a changé...

Je le vois se rapprocher de moi et une panique s'empare de tout mon être parce que je sais que ses propos sont lourds de sens, je sens son visage passer à côté de moi et sa bouche se trouver à quelques millimètres de mon oreille, je peux sentir son souffle dans mon cou et des frissons se propagent dans tout mon corps sans que je ne puisse les contrôler, je ferme les yeux sous l'impulsion quand sa voix grave se fait entendre.

- Dis moi Fullmetal...ça te fait quel âge maintenant...

La façon dont il a prononcé mon nom me fait l'effet d'une décharge électrique dans tout le corps et j'essaye de retrouver un minimum le contrôle de ma voix pour lui répondre, ce qui est très difficile quand vous avez votre colonel à moitié allongé sur vous!

- 25...25 ans...

- Très bien...

Sa voix est de plus en plus basse et de plus en plus grave, je ne l'explique pas, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle me donne chaud, très chaud, je le vois se relever et prendre appui sur ses avants bras, son visage toujours très près du mien, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser mes yeux vagabonder sur son visage, je regarde tout, son nez, ses yeux, ses lèvres, je m'attarde quelque peu sur ces dernières et quand je vois qu'elles s'étirent sur un sourire, je me rends compte que je viens de me faire griller!

Je tente de mettre un de mes bras sur mes yeux pour masquer ma gêne mais il me retient et m'empêche de le faire, ses yeux ont retrouvé cette lueur moqueuse que je lui connais si bien et curieusement ça ne me met pas en colère, c'est tout le contraire, elle me donne envie de faire quelque chose...

- Moi aussi..je suis très heureux de te revoir...Edward...

- Ah c'est bon j'en peux plus là!

Ah l'enfoiré, il m'a cherché, il m'a trouvé, sans qu'il ait le temps d'effectuer le moindre mouvement de recul, je l'agrippe à la nuque et l'approche de moi et alors que nos lèvres ne sont séparées que d'un minuscule centimètre, je le sens sourire contre les miennes et l'instant d'après, je les capture dans un profond baiser qui ne le surprend même pas.

Purée que j'en ai rêvé de ce moment, où je sentirai tout le poids de son corps contre le mien, même inconsciemment, j'avais toujours espéré ce moment et là ce n'est pas un rêve, ni une hallucination ...non...mon colonel est là, contre moi et m'embrasse...

Et...oh mon dieu...ça valait la peine d'attendre!

Je le sens passer une de ses mains dans mon dos, tandis que l'autre m'agrippe la nuque également, approfondissant encore notre échange, je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres et je peux le voir chuchoter un _« coquin »_ avant d'accéder à ma demande et de me laisser entrer dans sa bouche, je sens sa langue venir à la rencontre de la mienne et ce que je ressens est indescriptible...

Je n'aurai jamais imaginé être aussi intime avec lui, surtout que j'ai réalisé il n'y a même pas quelques heures que j'avais toujours eu une sorte d'admiration pour lui qui c'était transformé en attirance avec le temps, comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle et me leurrer toutes ces années...

Il est là, jouant avec ma langue, la suçant, mordant mes lèvres, replongeant sa langue dans ma bouche et je m'enivre de toutes les sensations qu'il me fait découvrir...c'est un truc de dingue!

Oh aller pas croire que j'ai jamais eu d'expériences non plus, j'ai eu plusieurs petites amies mais je n'avais jamais eu cette petite étincelle, cette envie qui t'oppresse la poitrine, que te serre le coeur comme jamais à la vue de cette personne ou à l'entente de son nom, jamais...

Et il a fallu que je rencontre cet homme, pour que je sache qu'en réalité, il n'y avait toujours eu que lui dans ma vie, j'avais toujours cru qu'il faisait figure de père pour moi...comment j'ai pu me tromper à ce point...ce que je ressentais, ce n'était pas du tout la même chose qu'une père et un fils...quel crétin je fais...

Un gémissement s'échappe de ma bouche alors qu'il a une fois de plus mordu ma lèvre, il s'écarte doucement de moi, me laissant reprendre une respiration normale, je sens ses doigts passer dans mes cheveux alors que je reviens tout doucement sur terre...

Et dire qu'on s'est juste embrassé et je suis déjà dans un sale état...

- j'dois dire que j'avais pas prémédité ça...

Je n'écoute même pas ce qu'il dit, je suis encore ailleurs, je redescends petit à petit sur terre là...

- J'pourrai jamais...

J'essaye de parler mais c'est difficile, je n'arrive pas à retrouver mon souffle, il m'encourage à finir ma phrase tout en caressant mon visage, un de ses bras l'aide à se maintenir relevé sous peine de m'écraser, il a toujours un sourire sur la visage, le genre de sourire qui me donne envie de le plaquer contre le matelas et de lui faire des choses pas très catholiques, je l'avoue...

- J'pourrai jamais me passer de ça...tu cherches à me rendre dingue?

Première fois que je le tutoie, ça fait bizarre mais je pense que si je l'avais vouvoyé, ça l'aurait pas fait, pas après ce qu'on vient de vivre...mais une peur commence à s'insinuer en moi tandis que je prends conscience de toute l'ampleur de ce qui vient de se passer...de ce que je viens de dire,

Mais cette peur n'est que passagère et est vite remplacée par autre chose de plus puissant...du désespoir...et dans un ultime effort j'essaye de me contrôler et le repousse, me relevant au passage, je me retrouve assis sur le bord du lit, dos à lui.

- Et merde...

Et ce que je ne voulais pas voir arriver déboule comme une tornade, j'en envie de vomir tellement mon estomac se tord dans tous les sens, je plaque ma main sur mes yeux, me repliant sur mon moi-même tandis qu'une larme s'échappe de nouveau de mes yeux mais contrairement à plus tôt, ce n'est pas une larme de bonheur mais de douleur, douleur de comprendre que je viens de faire une énorme connerie...

- Ed...je sais ce que tu ressens, je ne regrette pas ce que je viens de faire, mais je sais que ça va être un lourd fardeau et que j'aurai pas du me laisser aller comme ça mais si c'était à refaire alors je n'hésiterai pas une seconde...

Je le sens bouger dans mon dos, je sens ses jambes se mettre de chaque côté de moi et lorsque qu'il m'attrape par la taille pour me coller à lui, je ne proteste pas, je le laisse me tenir tout contre lui, il me serre et attrape doucement mon bras pour le baisser, il prend ma main dans la sienne et embrasse mes doigts ce qui me fait serrer les dents...

Ses mots me font mal comme ils m'apaisent...

Délicatement, il passe ses doigts sous mes yeux et essuie cette unique larme qui vient de couler, je suis en colère contre moi pour ne pas réussir à me maîtriser, pour ne pas avoir dit stop quand il le fallait, pour l'avoir laisser m'avoir comme ça et je lui en veux parce qu'il va me laisser...

- Je peux rester si tu veux...

- Non...tu peux pas...il a une vie, il a une femme...tu peux pas le priver de toute ça...il a rien demandé et tu as ta vie aussi, une vie à central avec les autres et je...je...

Je n'arrive plus à sortir un son, les mots meurent dans ma bouche, mais pourquoi je lui ai dis de détruire cette stupide porte de l'autre côté? Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça?

- Tu lui souhaiteras bien du courage de vivre avec Hawkeye, ça doit pas être une partie de plaisir tous les jours!

Un petit rire s'échappe de ma bouche, il a fait mouche, il sait trouver les mots, il a toujours su trouver les mots pour me remettre d'aplomb, j'enlève son bras autour de ma taille et me tourne vers lui, je le force à s'éloigner un peu de telle sorte à ce que je me retrouve bien en face de lui, à genoux, j'approche ma tête de la sienne et colle mon front au sien, je sens sa respiration contre la mienne, on se regarde un instant avant de fermer les yeux tous les deux, savourant ce simple contact et je plisse les yeux un peu plus fort parce que c'est dur, ça fait mal...

- Tu vas y arriver Ed, rien n'est insurmontable pour toi.

- Je sais bien mais...on se reverra peut-être pas tu sais?

Il m'attrape le visage avec ses deux mains et d'une petite pression, pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, c'est différent de tout à l'heure, c'est plus doux, moins sauvage et j'aime ça, j'aime vraiment ça.

- Dis pas ça...je...

Il stoppe net dans sa phrase et s'écarte de moi, il regarde à droite à gauche, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose et je ne comprends pas ce soudain revirement de situation et son comportement, je vais pour lui parler qu'il me regarde limite paniqué,

- Il va falloir que j'y aille, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche...

Je m'éloigne de lui un peu affolé, et je comprend ce qu'il veut dire, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a que son esprit ici, une fois qu'il sera réveillé là bas, ce ne sera plus lui en face de moi, ce sera...

- Oh mon dieu, retourne dans ton lit vite! Si jamais Mustang se réveille et se voit en train de m'embrasser, j'pense pas que ça va lui plaire!

J'essaye de faire de l'humour et je réussi plutôt bien, il se met à rire et embrasse une dernière fois mes lèvres avant de retourner dans l'autre lit, mes yeux sont emplis de tristesse et il le remarque,

- c'est pas la dernière fois Edward, je te le promets, je trouverai un moyen et puis je ne peux pas me contenter d'un baiser moi!

Il me fait un clin d'oeil qui veut en dire long et je me retrouve de nouveau en mode tomate bien mûre! Il m'énerve quand il fait son don juan, je détestais déjà ça avant parce que les filles tombaient toutes dans le panneaux et je déteste ça aujourd'hui parce que c'est moi qui me fait avoir mais en même temps, c'est ce que je trouve de plus séduisant chez lui, son côté taquin,

- Et puis, t'es toujours mon petit Fullmetal!

Je sens une veine se dessiner sur mon front et lui crie dessus d'arrêter de dire que je suis petit et je stoppe dans mon élan, je viens de penser que ça fait des années que je ne m'étais pas emporté comme ça parce qu'on me traite de petit, le temps de m'en rendre compte et je vois que Mustang a fermé les yeux...

C'est fini...il est parti...

Que va-t-il se passer à son réveil, va-t-il penser qu'il a juste rêvé? va-t-il penser à moi? Que va-t-il ressentir...

Je me le demande parce que moi, ce que je ressens est horrible...

- Je suis désolé mais c'est la dernière fois...je peux pas faire ça, j'ai plus le droit de me montrer égoïste...je dois lui rendre sa vie...j'ai promis...pardonne moi...

J'ai mal...

A en crever...!

_**À suivre...**_

_**Bon voilà, maintenant reste plus qu'à savoir quand va arriver la suite hein? honnetement à partir de ce chapitre, je savais plus du tout comment faire évoluer l'histoire et j'ai eu un regain d'imagination au boulot cette aprèm et j'ai à peu près trouvé, y'a une scène que j'ai hâte d'écrire d'ailleurs!**_

_**j'attends vos impressions et honnetement vous êtes en droit de m'en vouloir pour l'attente...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir !**

**Un bon noel pour commencer !**

**Ohlala va vraiment falloir m'excuser….en fait j'ai retrouvé ma clé USB deux jours après l'avoir perdu…(coquine, elle a joué à cache cache) **

**Je m'était dit que j'allais poster dans la semaine mais en relisant mon chapitre, ça n'allait plus, j'aimais pas du tout donc j'ai supprimé une grande partie pour la réécrire, du coup j'suis obligée de recommencer le suivant aussi…soupir…**

**Vous savez quoi? j'adore autant la version japonaise et française de Brotherhood en ce mmt, déjà parce que la voix de Mustang en français est miam miam, j'trouve que celle d'ED colle bien, et la vostf, le doublage d'Ed est poignant dans les moments tristes, ça prend vraiment aux tripes je trouve pas vous?**

**Donc avec des mois de retard, le voilà refait à neuf ! Le deuxième est dans la lancée aussi, dans deux semaines maxi !**

**Un conseil, ne bosser jamais dans le commerce, vous avez plus de vie ! En plus des dimanches au mois de décembre, on te fait finir à 18h le 24 et le 31 ! Mais où va le monde ! **

**Bref, j'vous fous la paix !**

**CHAPITRE VII**

Parfois j'ai du mal...

Du mal à savoir...

Où s'arrête le rêve et où commence la réalité...

Je me dis que la nuit dernière est le fruit de mon imagination...

Il ne peut en être autrement...

Mais alors pourquoi...

Pourquoi j'ai aussi mal...

- Edward réveillez-vous...

Une main sur mon épaule, une chaleur qui se diffuse dans tout mon corps, une chaleur familière...

- Mmmmmmmhhhhh...colonel?

- Ah non désolé de vous décevoir mais je ne me suis pas transformé dans la nuit!

J'ouvre un oeil difficilement, l'autre a autant de mal et quand je reconnais le visage penché au-dessus de moi, je fais un bond en arrière, surpris de le voir si proche de moi, je mets quelques secondes à me remettre, à me demander où je suis, je passe une main sur mon visage rassemblant mes souvenirs, ceux de la veille.

- Vous avez rêvé de votre autre monde?

Je relève les yeux vers lui à cette question, l'air un peu abasourdi, j'ai un peu de mal moi au réveil, surtout que j'ai le sentiment de ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi...

- Pourquoi cette question?

- Et bien, vous venez de m'appeler colonel donc je présume que vous avez du rêver de cet autre moi je me trompe?

Ma mémoire qui me faisait défaut il y a quelques secondes semble enfin m'accorder ce que je demande et tous mes souvenirs de la veille refont surface, ou plutôt les souvenirs de cette nuit...mais maintenant je me demande s'il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose, si je n'ai pas tout inventé parce qu'à le regarder, il ne semble pas perturbé...je préfère ne rien lui dire,

- Non, je n'ai pas fait de rêve en particulier, j'pense que c'est le son de votre voix qui m'a fait dire ça, je m'en excuse...et vous, vous avez bien dormi?

Il reste quelques instants debout devant moi, à scruter mon visage, cherchant un quelconque signe de mensonge mais étant habitué à ne pas montrer mes émotions, je ne fais que le regarder perplexe, il finit par hausser les épaules et se dirige vers les fenêtres où il écarte subitement les rideaux, laissant le soleil filtrer à travers la pièce et m'éblouir par la même occasion, il se retourne vers moi, et au moment où il va pour me répondre, reste abasourdi en me fixant, je ne comprends pas ce regard...

- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?

Je vois ses yeux prendre une note sérieuse tandis qu'il revient sur ses pas et vient s'asseoir sur son lit, juste en face de moi, je ne sais plus vraiment où regarder, je me sens gêné parce que je ne comprends pourquoi il a un air si sérieux tout à coup et surtout pourquoi il ne me lâche pas des yeux.

- Vous êtes sûr que ça va?

Je me regarde sous toutes les coutures, passant ma main sur mon visage au cas où je me serais frappé tout seul pendant la nuit, si si ça peut arriver, et je ne sens rien sous mes doigts, je lui fais comprendre par un regard que je ne comprends absolument pas de quoi il veut parler...il finit par soupirer et par baisser la tête, l'air sérieux qu'il avait se transforme en un air presque...triste?

- Vos yeux...ils sont tellement rouges qu'on dirait les yeux de quelqu'un qui a pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit...

Je sursaute malgré moi et d'un mouvement, saute de mon lit pour foncer droit vers la salle de bain, je prends soin de fermer la porte derrière et après avoir allumé la lumière, je me regarde dans la glace et effectivement, j'ai presque peur de mon propre reflet, comme il l'a dit, mes yeux sont rouges mais également gonflés…

Alors tout prend un sens dans ma tête, je n'ai pas rêvé ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, et je me souviens qu'une fois le colonel disparut, l'autre avait repris sa place naturellement, je l'ai entendu se lever, aller boire un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain et se recoucher sans un regard pour moi…

J'avais fait semblant de dormir et j'ai attendu un moment d'être sûr qu'il se soit rendormi pour me redresser dans mon lit et malgré la pénombre de la pièce, je pouvais distinguer son visage, paisible, comme si tout allait bien et de mon côté j'ai pris conscience de tout ce que la venue du colonel avait impliqué et de tout ce que ça avait aussi réveillé en moi…des sentiments complexes à son égard…

Je me souviens m'être recroquevillé sur moi-même et d'avoir pleuré un long moment dans le silence, étouffant mes sanglots un maximum…j'ai sans doute du tomber de fatigue sans m'en rendre compte…

Cela explique donc l'état de mes yeux ce matin, je n'en suis plus trop surpris…j'ouvre le robinet d'eau froide pour m'asperger le visage avec, faire disparaître un maximum ce rouge qui me rappelle trop combien je me sens mal, combien j'ai l'impression d'avoir mon cœur dans un étau et que j'ai beau faire, ça serre tellement que ça en est insupportable. Inconsciemment je porte une main à mon cœur et agrippe le tee shirt que je porte, je sais bien que c'est vain mais peut-être que cette douleur va se dissiper si j'essaye de me calmer ?

- Edward, tout va bien ?

Je sursaute en entendant frapper à la porte, je me rends compte que ça fait maintenant plusieurs minutes que je suis enfermé sans même lui avoir répondu, j'attrape la première serviette que je trouve et m'essuie le visage avec, je relève ce dernier vers le miroir, ça va, les rougeurs à mes yeux se sont légèrement estompés…maintenant comment expliquer ça au Mustang qui m'attend de l'autre côté ? Bon on verra bien !

- Oui oui ça va je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété.

Je referme lentement la porte derrière moi et vais m'asseoir sur mon lit, lui est toujours debout les bras croisés, il regarde chacun de mes mouvements, cherchant sans doute à savoir si je lui mens ou non, il aura beau chercher, je sais aussi être bon comédien, je passe une main dans mes cheveux avant de la mettre à plat derrière moi, puis fait de même avec la deuxième, histoire d'être plus à l'aise puis prend une grande inspiration et me lance

- La vérité…c'est qu'il m'arrive de rêver de là-bas comme vous l'avez dit mais je ne rêve pas de ce qu'aurai pu être ma vie aujourd'hui…non ce sont des rêves du passé, du bon ou du mauvais et cette nuit j'ai rêvé d'une petite fille…

À la seconde où je prononce cette dernière phrase, je sais d'avance que je vais le regretter, je n'ai pas envie de me servir de ça, je n'ai surtout pas envie de me souvenir mais d'un autre côté ça me permet aussi de ne pas l'oublier….ma petite…

- Nina…elle s'appelait Nina…à l'époque, on n'était pas assez fort, on était encore que des gosses, si on avait été plus forts alors peut-être qu'on…que j'aurai pu la sauver…ça fait des années que je vis avec ce poids sur mes épaules et par moment, comme cette nuit, c'est d'elle dont je rêve et inconsciemment je pleure…

J'ai l'impression d'être le pire des salaud, de me servir de Nina pour justifier mon état mais d'en parler comme ça, je me rends compte que je n'arrive toujours pas à oublier, j'ai toujours ce nœud à l'estomac quand je me souviens, quand je revois son visage en tant que chimère…

- Et que lui est-il arrivé à cette petite fille ? Ne vous sentez pas obligé de me répondre si vous n'en avez pas la force.

Je sens le lit s'affaisser à côté de moi, signe qu'il vient de s'asseoir, je ne me retourne pas vers lui et lève le visage pour regarder le plafond, je ferme les yeux un court instant, cherchant à chasser les images de la ruelle, quand nous l'avions retrouvé, de ma tête puis reprend mon récit tout en ouvrant lentement les yeux.

- Son père…son propre père s'est servi d'elle et de son chien pour en faire une chimère, il avait tellement peur de ne plus être alchimiste d'état qu'il a sacrifié ce qu'il avait de plus beau en ce monde…cet enfoiré de Tucker ! J'aurai voulu le tuer de mes mains !

En disant cela, je me suis redressé et mes poings ont atterri sur le matelas avec force et rage, je les serre tellement que je sens presque mes ongles entrer dans ma chair et ça ne me fait rien, repenser à tout ça me donne envie de vomir, je pourrais jamais oublier…jamais…

Je sens d'un coup une chaleur qui se diffuse dans une de mes mains et je me retourne pour voir que Mustang a posé une de ses mains sur la mienne, cherchant sans doute à me calmer, et quand je remonte mes yeux vers les siens, je vois qu'ils sont emplis de compassion et voir dans ce regard autant de tristesse et compréhension face à ce que j'ai vécu, je ne peux empêcher une larme de couler sur ma joue, ce qui le surprend et sans que je m'y attende, il me prend dans ses bras et me serre à m'en étouffer.

Sur le moment je sens tous mes muscles se tendre puis je me relaxe…parce que j'aurai aimé, à l'époque, que le colonel me prenne aussi dans ses bras en me rassurant, j'étais encore qu'un gosse et même si je me montrait dur en toutes circonstances, je n'en restais pas moins un enfant, j'aurai aimé qu'il comprenne que j'avais besoin d'attention de temps en temps, qu'il était, pour moi, la seule figure paternelle que je connaissais et aujourd'hui, c'est Mustang qui me serre dans ses bras, comme un père le ferait avec son fils, et ça me fait du bien….

Mais ça me fait du mal en même temps parce que ce n'est pas de lui dont j'ai besoin dans l'immédiat, je lui fais comprendre qu'il faut qu'il me lâche et il se sépare de moi tout en s'excusant, il bafouille ses mots et je trouve ça adorable.

- Ne vous excusez pas, vous avez juste réagi en tant qu'adulte et j'avoue que je pense que j'en avais besoin depuis longtemps, parce qu'à vos yeux, je reste toujours un gamin !

- Oui mais un gamin qui a vu trop de choses horribles durant sa jeune vie, vous auriez dû avoir une vie insouciante et heureuse, grandir normalement avec des enfants de votre âge et ne pas devenir un soldat, ce colonel dont vous m'avez parlé aurait dû s'en apercevoir et refuser votre entrée dans l'armée !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en entendant sa dernière phrase, s'il savait…

- Il aurait refusé, je l'aurai harcelé jour et nuit pour qu'il revienne sur sa décision, l'enjeu était trop important et puis ne lui en voulez pas à lui….il a quand même chercher à nous protéger mon frère et moi une paire de fois même si je pouvais pas l'encadrer à cette période ha ha !

Je suis obligé de rire quand je vois la situation maintenant, oui rire, le rire guérit de tous les maux, il nous permet de passer à autre chose en une fraction de seconde, d'oublier la peine, la colère et nous gonfler le coeur de joie et dans notre situation, il nous permet de clore la conversation et de passer à autre chose.

- Mr Mustang?

- Oui?

Aller, inspire un grand coup et lance-toi!

- Maintenant que vous savez tout, vous avez le choix, vivre avec toute votre vie ou l'oublier...honnêtement je préférerais que vous optiez pour la seconde option, vous êtes le premier et le dernier que j'amènerai ici.

Il me lance un regard sceptique, cherchant sans doute à voir où je veux en venir.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin, une fois que nous serons de retour, nous reprendrons chacun notre route de notre côté, je pense que la meilleure solution, pour vous, est que nous ne nous voyons plus...et quand je dis ne plus se voir, je veux dire jamais...

Tout en parlant, je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux, je n'ai pas baissé le regard, je n'ai pas flanché, j'ai même fait en sorte d'avoir un regard sur de moi, à vrai dire j'avais déjà pensé à cette possibilité depuis que nous avions pris la route ensemble et pour moi, cela reste la meilleure solution.

- Donc si je vous comprends bien, vous pensez être la source de tous mes problèmes je me trompe?

Je déplie les bras que j'avais ramené contre mon torse et ne peut empêcher un regard étonné de prendre place sur mon visage, aurait-il compris si vite?

- De ce que j'ai pu voir et comprendre, c'est que des personnes se sont, comment dire...réveillées...à votre contact et celui de votre frère et là tout de suite, vous vous dites que le meilleur moyen pour moi de retrouver une vie normale est de vous rayer de cette dernière, c'est à peu près ça n'est-ce pas?

Un petit rire incontrôlé s'échappe de ma bouche tandis que je m'affaisse quelque peu sur moi-même et lève les bras en signe de résignation, à quoi ça sert de parler quand la personne en face de moi a déjà tout compris depuis le début,

- Ahlala mon petit frère m'a toujours reproché d'être comme un livre ouvert mais je pense qu'il a tort, je pense juste qu'il y a certaines personnes en ce monde qui sont capable de vous comprendre sans même vous connaître et vous faites partie de ces personnes-là...

Tout en lui disant ça, je prépare mes affaires dans ma valise, fait des allers retours dans la salle de bain, je sais que je viens de le choquer car il ne bouge plus depuis plusieurs minutes, on m'a souvent aussi reproché de dire tout ce qui me passait par la tête, j'crois que d'ailleurs c'était ce que le colonel aimait bien chez moi même si c'était la cause de nos nombreuses prises de tête.

- Je vous remercie Edward, ce n'est pas courant de rencontrer des personnes aussi franches de nos jours...

Je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de répondre et je me retourne pour lui faire un grand sourire puis tout en tapant dans mes mains, continue de m'activer pour qu'on soit à l'heure pour prendre le train!

Je n'ai plus cette peine que j'ai ressenti en me levant, non, je ne saurais l'expliquer, je me sens serein et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que je m'enferme dans la salle de bain pour me préparer, je sens que les choses vont être différente à partir de cet instant, j'ai le sentiment que ma vie va repartir dans le bon sens.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Le trajet dans le train s'est fait dans le silence, nous n'avons pas cherché à nous parler, tout avait été dit plus tôt dans la matinée, en partant, je suis passé voir Noah pour lui dire au revoir, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer, je sais bien que je n'ai pas vraiment été un ami pour elle ces derniers temps, que je n'ai pas vraiment donné de nouvelles.

Al lui en a beaucoup donné mais je ne me rends pas compte...j'ai passé une main affectueuse sur sa joue et je l'ai prise dans mes bras, peut-être parce qu'elle a senti que c'était la dernière fois, elle m'a rendu mon étreinte, m'a serré tellement fort contre elle que j'ai cru étouffer puis elle m'a lâché, et s'est retourné sans un regard pour moi...

« Noah... »

Et je me suis retourné à mon tour et nous avons repris notre chemin de notre côté.

De retour chez nous, j'ai accompagné Mustang jusqu'à la sortie de la gare, toujours aucun mots n'avaient été échangés, et à vrai dire, je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise, comment dire au revoir à une personne enfin...adieu...je l'ai pourtant fait de nombreuses fois mais je sens que cette fois c'est différent, ce sera la deuxième fois que je dis adieu à cet homme...

Au moment où nos routes allaient se séparer, je me suis retourné prêt à dire quelque chose quand j'ai vu cette main tendue vers moi, j'ai relevé les yeux vers le visage souriant de Mustang et j'avoue que je ne m'attendais à pas ça mais pourquoi pas? J'ai tendu ma main à mon tour et j'ai serré la sienne, tout avait été dit, nous n'avions pas besoin de parler, dans ses yeux, je voyais qu'il me disait de faire attention à moi alors que moi j'ai fait passer toute ma reconnaissance dans cette dernière poigne puis je l'ai lâché et comme avec Noah, j'ai tourné le dos et je suis parti...

Je ne me suis pas retourné une seule fois et je sais d'avance que lui a fait de même, je me sens tellement mieux maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été libéré d'un poids énorme, un vent léger vient me balayer le visage et cette légère brise me fait du bien.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sens enfin chez moi, c'est un sentiment que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis des années, j'ai même hâte de rentrer et de voir Al, j'espère que je lui ai manqué, au moins un tout petit peu!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Al c'est moi j'suis rentré!

Alors que je pose ma valise dans l'entrée, je remarque plusieurs paires de chaussures les unes à côté des autres et je ne me peux m'empêcher de sourire, je le reconnais bien là mon petit frère.

J'avance tout doucement jusqu'à entendre plusieurs voix et des éclats de rire, des rires assez féminins d'ailleurs, je ne me fait pas remarquer jusqu'à passer ma tête dans l'encadrement de la porte pour voir mon frère rire avec plusieurs filles autour de lui, sans doute des amies de la fac

- Hum hum!

Al lève brusquement la tête vers moi et un sourire immense vient se dessiner sur ses lèvres et ni une ni deux plus tard, je me retrouve avec un grand gaillard dans les bras.

- Ed t'es rentré! Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé, je serais venu te chercher à la gare!

- Oh je n'allais pas te déranger alors que t'as l'air d'être en charmante compagnie non?

Tout en disant ça, je jette un oeil vers ces jeunes filles et plusieurs baissent les yeux en rougissant, ça me rassure de voir que le charme des frères Elric ne fonctionne pas qu'avec mon jeune frère, moi aussi je fais toujours un certain effet, c'est même assez flatteur!

Je sens que Al me donne un petit coup de coude avant de me chuchoter à l'oreille de faire attention, qu'une de ses amies est assez intéressée par moi et il ajoute qu'elle ne loupe jamais une de leur après-midi révision juste pour avoir la chance de me voir, même si ce n'est que quelques minutes.

Mon sourire s 'estompe aussitôt qu'il prononce ces paroles et je remarque enfin la fille en question qui n'ose pas me regarder, lorsqu'elle sent enfin mon regard sur elle, elle me regarde et je lui souris.

- Ed arrête!

Un second coup de coude me fait me plier en deux et je grimace sous la petite douleur infligée par mon frère, je me redresse et lui lance un « Quoi » contrarié, il me montre du coin de l'oeil son amie qui est rouge comme une pivoine mais pas seulement elle...toutes me regardent complètement ébahi, le rouge aux joues et je comprends enfin.

- Ah je vois...bon je vais vous laisser...je suis de trop à ce que je vois...

Je préfère m'enfuir maintenant plutôt que d'avoir une horde de fille qui me saute dessus sans prévenir mais Al me devance et demande gentiment à ses amies de remettre la révision à plus tard, qu'il doit me parler, je vois leurs regards déçus et une à une elles se lèvent jusqu'à ce que la dernière ne mette son doigt en dessous de mon menton et me lance un regard aguicheur au possible!

- Si jamais l'envie te dis, appelle-moi! Ton frère est vraiment mignon mais alors toi quand tu souris, tu es aussi à croquer !

Mes joues me chauffent subitement alors que mon frère est obligé de la pousser un peu pour qu'elle se décide à partir, mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont les filles à la fin? Elles ont mon frère et il leur faut le deuxième, je comprendrais jamais...

- Merci frangin, tu m'as cassé mon effet!

Al vient de fermer la porte à toutes ces furies et me lance un regard faussement vexé et je ne peux que lui sourire en retour, je sais d'avance que sa colère n'a pas lieu d'être, il le sait également puisque qu'il me rend mon sourire et tout content, il attrape ma valise et m'intime de le suivre dans le salon où il tapote sur le canapé pour que je m'assoies.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit sans rechigner et m'installe dans le fauteuil et je soupire, c'est vraiment bon de rentrer chez soi...

- Alors? Explique? Que s'est-il passé? où en est la porte? Et Noah tu l'as vu? Comment vont les autres? et...

- Houlà houlà, calme-toi!

J'ai levé les mains vers lui pour qu'il s'arrête de parler, et qu'il me laisse souffler deux minutes, il rigole un peu et je comprends son empressement quelque part, c'est pas souvent que je pars sans lui, et puis il faut qu'on ait une conversation.

- Alors oui j'ai vu Noah et Hugues, ils vont très bien, bon Noah a été vexée que je ne reste pas plus longtemps et je pense qu'elle m'en veut...

- C'est un peu normal frangin, tu donnes jamais de nouvelles et tu débarques à l'improviste, franchement c'est pas sympa pour elle, tout le monde est au courant qu'elle a eu le béguin pour toi à une époque et toi tu l'as toujours à peine regardé...la pauvre...

- Oui bon ça va!

Pas la peine de me rappeler ça, je sais très bien que Noah espérait quelque chose de moi, quelque chose que je ne pouvais lui offrir et notre départ lui a fait comprendre...

- C'est du passé Al...et tu sais très bien que je ne pouvais pas la rendre heureuse

Non, je ne pouvais pas surtout la façon dont je vois comment les choses ont évolué depuis, pas avec les derniers évènements...

- Et la porte?

- La porte n'a pas bougé...quand nous sommes arrivés, rien aucun changement, j'avoue ne pas comprendre...

- Comment ça « nous »?

Je remarque le regard perplexe de mon frère et comprend alors que je viens de faire une monumentale erreur, que je viens de me vendre comme un bleu...je sens que la suite ne va pas être une partie de plaisir...

- Oui Al, tu as bien compris, sur le chemin du départ, j'ai rencontré Mr Mustang,il m'a raconté avoir de plus en plus de problème, des pertes de mémoires, l'impression de ne plus être lui et quand il m'a demandé pourquoi, j'ai pas su quoi dire… j'aurais aimé être capable de lui dire non mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté qu'il m'accompagne...

- Attends Ed, t'es en train de me dire qu'une personne de ce monde a vu la porte, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?

Dans son ton, je sens une pointe de colère qui ne demande qu'à sortir, quand nous sommes arrivés ici, nous nous étions fait la promesse de ne dire notre secret à personne, il y avait eu trop de souffrance par ma faute avant, trop de personnes avaient péri et j'avais perdu le seul ami que je m'étais fait ici et c'était pour lui que je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais raconter notre passé à qui que ce soit...je venais de briser cette promesse...

- Tout Al...je lui ai tout dis...

- NON MAIS T'ES MALADE! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait!

J'ai envie de lui demander de se calmer mais je sais que ça n'arrangera rien, je comprends sa colère, à sa place, je réagirais comme lui, je le sais, alors je mérite qu'il me crie dessus...

- Al...je suis désolé, je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai pas su dire non parce que c'était lui...

- Je comprends bien ça frangin, mais faut pas se laisser abuser par les gens qui sont ici, ils ont beaux avoir la même apparence, le reste n'est pas le même, tu vas ramener toutes les personnes là-bas parce qu'ils sont des copies de gens qu'on a connu ? Et s'il décide de raconter tout ça à quelqu'un, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire hein? Je ne peux plus partir moi, j'ai toute ma vie ici, tu le comprends ça?

- Al...

- Non Ed, y'a pas de Al qui tienne, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?

Ce qu'il m'a pris? La raison est pourtant tellement simple pour moi, je l'ai compris en allant là-bas et maintenant le fait d'y penser me donne mal au ventre, dois-je lui dire? Va-t-il comprendre? Va-t-il me regarder autrement, comprendra-t-il?

Avais-je le droit de mettre sa vie en danger pour un désir hypocrite? Parce que maintenant que j'y pense, en faisant ça, en emmenant Mustang là-bas, je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à mon frère, pas une seule fois, je ne me suis dit que ça pouvait être dangereux pour nous, pour lui, de divulguer notre passé à un inconnu...

Que faire? Dois-je vraiment lui dire toute simplement que c'est parce que...

- Parce que je l'aime...

Et alors que les mots franchissent mes lèvres, je me rends compte de la portée de mes paroles et plaque ma main sur ma bouche, espérant que Al ne m'ait pas entendu mais c'est peine perdue quand je vois son air complètement ahuri face à mes paroles.

- Al, écoute, ce n'est pas ce que tu...

- ...Tu viens de dire quoi? Tu...tu aimes Mustang?

Si je pouvais me cacher dans un trou de souris je le ferais parce que je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie et c'est aussi la première fois que j'énonce à haute voix que je suis amoureux, que je l'admets enfin et que je l'ai dit à quelqu'un...à mon frère...

Pour maintenant, il n'y a plus rien à faire, le mal est fait, je soupire avant de passer ma main sur mon visage, je suis las de tout ça, de refouler ce que je ressens, de le cacher, de vivre avec ce point qui oppresse ma poitrine dès que j'y repense, j'ai besoin d'en parler et qui de mieux que mon petit frère, mon meilleur ami, ma vie...pour m'écouter...

Il peut m'en vouloir, me rejeter par la suite, tant pis...je suis vraiment fatigué...

- Non p'tit frère pas le Mustang de ce monde...

- Tu veux dire...le colonel?

- Je sais pas, j'ai pas les mots pour t'expliquer, j'y arrive pas, quand je regardais cet homme, avec sa façon de parler, de se tenir, pour toi il n'y aurait sans doute aucune différence entre eux et pourtant pour moi, à chaque fois, le colonel se substituait à lui, je comprenais pas pourquoi je me sentais tellement bizarre quand je parlais de lui, j'ai encore du mal à croire que j'ai pu me tromper à ce point sur mes sentiments...

Je m'embrouille, je me perds dans mes propres mots, je n'arrive toujours à croire que j'ai mis mes sentiments à nu devant Al et je n'ose même plus le regarder, je ne veux pas qu'il me regarde autrement, je ne veux pas de colère, de pitié ou encore pire, du dégoût dans ses yeux, pour lui, je suis prêt à oublier ces sentiments et tout reprendre à zéro...

Et puis, n'est-ce pas ce que j'ai déjà fait?

- Tu peux me détester Al, ne plus me voir comme ton frère fort en toutes circonstances, ce n'est pas grave, tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui, c'est que cet homme je l'aime, tellement fort que rien que d'y penser, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais me briser et c'est pour ça que je ne le reverrai jamais...et ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que ce Mustang n'est pas très différent de l'autre, il ne dira rien, tu peux lui faire confiance...maintenant tu m'excuseras, je suis fatigué...

Je préfère clore la conversation maintenant, je me sens déjà assez misérable comme ça, peut-être que le fait de dormir me fera du bien, je l'espère. Mais alors que je me lève, je sens des mains sur mes épaules et je retombe sur le fauteuil, je ferme les yeux sur le coup et quand je les ouvre, c'est pour voir mon frère à genoux devant moi, un air infiniment triste sur le visage et je n'aime pas le voir comme ça...

- Pardonne moi Ed, je n'avais pas à te crier dessus comme ça, je sens bien dans ta voix que c'est douloureux pour toi d'en parler et je voulais pas te pousser à me dévoiler tout ça, j'ai été surpris c'est tout, tu sais bien que ma colère ne dure jamais. Mais te voir si malheureux, ça je ne le supporte pas...

Il avance ses mains vers mon visage et passe ses pouces sous mes yeux pour essuyer les larmes que je n'avais pas senti couler le long de mes joues, trop perdu sur ce qu'il pourrait penser de moi.

- Tu sais quoi? Je vais nous préparer un bon café, je vais venir m'asseoir à côté de toi et tu vas tout me raconter depuis le début d'accord?

Tout en disant ça, il passe une main affectueuse sur ma joue et j'ai l'impression que les rôles sont inversés, j'ai le sentiment que mon frère est plus vieux que moi. Je hoche la tête et je le laisse se relever et se diriger vers la cuisine pour préparer le café.

Je ramène mes genoux contre moi et m'enfonce davantage dans le fauteuil, je pose mon visage sur ces derniers et regarde mon frère s'activer dans la cuisine, je souris malgré moi parce qu'il ressemble vraiment à une mère poule!

Il revient dix minutes plus tard avec deux tasses bien fumantes, m'en tend une et s'installe juste à côté de moi, il regarde droit devant lui et porte la tasse à ses lèvres. Il doit réfléchir à ce qu'il va me dire, je suis curieux de connaître le fond de sa pensée, ma plus grande peur est qu'il me rejette ou me voit différemment.

- Avant de dire quoi que ce soit Ed, je veux que tu saches une choses, rien ne changera jamais entre nous, je te dois tellement, je te dois la vie et tu es tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, je te l'ai déjà dit mais j'ai l'impression qu'il faut que je te le dises plusieurs fois pour que tu y crois! Rien ne changera jamais...tu comprends?

Je suis incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit tant la boule dans ma gorge m'empêche de prononcer le moindre mot, Merde! Mais il est passé où le mec fort en toutes circonstances que j'étais!

- Et puis ne recommence pas à pleurer sinon je sens que je vais te suivre! On n'est pas des mauviettes dans la famille Ha ha!

- j't'aime p'tit frère...

C'était juste un murmure mais je sais qu'il l'a entendu et qu'il sourit, je ne lui dis pas souvent ce genre de choses mais je le remercie aussi de cette manière, le fait qu'il me soutienne me donne des forces et me soulage quelque peu, je sais maintenant que je peux lui parler!

Alors je lui raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette dernière semaine, je lui raconte, j'essaye de n'oublier aucun détail, ma façon de dire les choses l'a fait rire par moment parce que j'ai cette manie de beaucoup parler en bougeant les mains et entendre son rire m'a fait du bien.

Le passage de la nuit à l'hôtel l'a laissé perplexe, il a tellement essayé de comprendre comment une telle chose a été possible qu'il n'a pas remarqué une seule fois que j'étais gêné à l'idée de raconter ça…

Mais inconsciemment je passe mes doigts sur mes lèvres, sans doute pour essayer de me souvenir de la sensation des lèvres de Mustang sur les miennes, j'arrête vite mon geste quand Al me regarde bizarrement. Bonjour la honte encore une fois.

Il ne m'a pas interrompu une seule fois, et au moment où mon récit se finit, je sens que c'est assez pour une soirée et je me lève pour aller me coucher en passant d'abord par la cuisine pour y déposer ma tasse mais la main de Al sur mon poignet m'empêche de faire le moindre geste, je le regarde sans comprendre,

- Ed, je sais combien cette situation doit te faire souffrir et je sais que tu as pris la bonne décision en tirant un trait sur tout ça mais je sais, avec ce que tu m'as raconté, que le colonel doit souffrir aussi de son côté, tu ne le laisses pas indifférent et s'il n'a pas changé, je sais qu'il ferait tout pour trouver une solution…lui n'abandonnerai pas comme ça et tu le sais, n'y a-t-il vraiment rien à faire?

- Moi non plus, je n'abandonne jamais mais il arrive des moments dans la vie où il faut juste laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont et c'est mieux ainsi, tu m'imagines dire à l'autre que sa vie je m'en fous, que moi je veux que ce soit le colonel qui fasse parti de ma vie ? Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça, de le priver de sa vie ici, qui suis-je pour décider de qui doit rester ou partir ? Et puis soit lucide, quand bien même il y aurait une solution, il ne peut pas y avoir deux Mustang vivants dans ce monde…un des deux devra forcément mourir et tu le sais…

Il le sait parce que le Edward de ce monde est mort, Alphonse est mort et Al est arrivé…deux âmes pour un corps c'est impossible, je ne veux pas perdre le colonel, je préfère le savoir vivant dans mon monde.

Et je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à celui d'ici, c'est quelqu'un de bien.

La discussion est close, et Al sait très bien que je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision mais alors que j'atteins la porte de ma chambre, j'entends sa voix s'élever dans le salon et sa phrase finit de m'achever,

- Et comme d'habitude Ed, tu es celui qui sacrifie son bonheur au profit des autres...

Mais ça je le savais déjà, on ne m'apprend rien…je ne suis qu'un pauvre abruti...

_**À suivre….**_

**En fait, je sais plus du tout où je vais là…j'écris, j'écris mais heuuuu j'ai pas d'idée sur la fin ^_^**

**J'ai parlé de Nina parce que pour moi c'est vraiment un passage du manga et de l'animé qui m'a marqué, un des moments les plus tristes (avec la mort de hugues) que j'ai vu, une sorte de petit hommage!**

**j'aime également beaucoup le lien fraternel qui unit Al et Ed, voilà pourquoi il est souvent là! c'est rare que je mette ce genre de choses en avant mais là , en ayant regardé les 64 épisodes de brotherhood, j'étais obligée!**

**Bon, il n'est pas très long celui-là et je m'en excuse, la suite, comme j'ai dit plus haut, viendra au plus tard dans deux semaines !**

**En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment !**


End file.
